One more time?
by Sammy Ocean
Summary: I seriously suck at summarys so yeah: Slightly AU; wont include any Brallie; But should include lots of fluff, at least I intend to, well see where it goes. Starts after Callie gets adopted due to Quinn haveing signd the birth certificate and his rights being negated on the court day. Rated T since I'm not sure and take the safe side... plus it will include the Liam situation...
1. 1 New Girl

_Authors note first:_

_I'll start with the most important I only own any OC's I built in._

_It'll be slightly AU, since I truly hated the fact that Liam got away Unpunished I'll change the situation there a little…_

_Lena didn't get pregnant, but she's the principal now._

_Oh and I hate the Brallie stuff, there will be none of that they love each other as siblings and that's it._

_Oh and just so everyone knows: Brandon is 16, Callie 15, the Twins 14 and Jude 12_

_And for former readers I just started the rewriting and am putting the final touches on chapter 8 should be out soon, as soon as I have the ones before back up_

**1\. New Girl in Town?**

Lena has been on the phone with Bill for some time; to her it feels like forever.

Lena: "Bill I don't know how to explain this, but we really don't have the space to take in another Child. Yet alone a fourth grader, the age difference would be…"

Bill: "Lena, I'm not asking you to foster her. I already found her a family at least for now. I'm calling you to check if you maybe could get her into your school. She's smart but if she stays in Public school she'll never really put any effort into anything because it's just too easy to go unnoticed."

Lena: "Oh okay, I'll see what I can do for you there, but I have to warn you. She has to pass the entrance exam with a high grade to allow me grant her a scholarship."

Bill: "That's Okay why don't I come over with her tomorrow before I go to drop her off at her new foster home?"

Lena: "Okay, make sure to come in the morning, early enough for her to take the exam before lunch."

They end the call just before the bell signals the end of the school day. Lena packs up everything, so she can meet her kids at the car. She can't wait to finally get home with them, because due to too much work for both her and Stef they didn't have time to celebrate Callie's adoption yet. Although till yesterday when her new Birth certificate finally arrived they didn't truly feel like it was seriously over with.

Once she gets to the Car she realizes fast that only four of her five children are present. Jesus is missing before she can even asks Marianna steps in, she must have seen her gaze.

Marianna: "He had to go to the bathroom. He said he'll be here in five"

Lena nods her okay, to show that she heard her daughter. She knows something is off there. But for now she pushes it aside. It's just something she will have to talk about with her wife and then probably to both of the twins.

A moment later Jesus gets there too his look making it even more obvious that something is off. Lena pushes her worries aside for now and gets the kids home.

* * *

Once they get there they're greeted by Stef on the front porch who kisses all of the kids on their temple along with giving each a quick hug. After the usual questions about how school was they're sent off to do their homework. And start studying for the upcoming midterms.

Lena: "Love we need to talk, something is going on between the twins. I'm guessing Jesus did something because he was late today, and Marianna obviously covered for him."

Lena starts before they even enter the house. Stef pulls her close for a hug, without letting go of her they sit down on the stairs. So they get to talk without anyone listening into their conversation.

Stef: "that has been obvious for a few days now. I'm thinking he got hurt somehow. Have you noticed that he protects his left side? We'll talk to them."

While the Mums are figuring out how they want to approach the twins. Most of the kids are starting on their homework, all of them in the kitchen. Just when Brandon the last one missing is coming down he notices that Callie hide something in her backpack that must have been in her journal. Sitting down across from her he starts a conversation.

Brandon: "Hey, are you coming to Clair's party on Friday? I know she's not your friend, but she is in your grade and it's not like she knows that many people yet. It would be sad when she'd be lonely on her own birthday party."

Callie knows why he is asking and she is actually glad, that he is so in love with the new girl in her class. But with the letter she just hid in her backpack, she sadly has way bigger problems. Timothy had noticed her not writing in her journal anymore, not since her adoption had been declined. Sure that is all in the past now but she just couldn't get herself to write again. Not until now. The problem is just, since it took so long Timothy had tried several times to get her to write again and she had plain out refused. In order to give her a chance to at least start writing before she is in trouble, he gave her a letter home as he would have with anyone else in his class. This is the main problem. Because the minute her Moms know, she would be grounded for sure. So even thought Claire seems nice she can't say yes now and then get grounded later.

Callie: "I'd like to I really would, and I'll let her know, but I don't think I'll be able to."

She sais handing Brandon the letter who looks at it and suddenly realizes his newest sister will probably be in big trouble.

Brandon: "I'll let her know. But a word of advice, don't wait till the last minute to admit it. It'll only get worse."

Stef: "Don't wait till the last minute to admit what? And who are we talking about?"

Callie is screaming on the inside, why did they have to come in at exactly that moment? She is screwed and to be honest she isn't ready to face them yet. Sure she knows she is officially a member of this family now even by name. But that still doesn't mean they won't regret it just now.

Both Mums are looking from one child to another and everyone except Jude is miserable under their gaze. After a moment Callie silently takes the letter from Brandon and hands it to Stef since she is the one who asked. No one sais a word while she opens it and reads it along with Lena. Who is looking over her shoulder to be able to read.

After they read it Lena looks over Callie's shoulder, to see what she is doing. Who apparently did take Timothy's advice to start writing before she handed out the letter.

Lena: "May I?"

Everyone knows that isn't really a question. She expects to see it, simply to know what the issue at hand really is. The only out Callie could have there would be arguing that it is too private, which she hardly can after not writing for over a week. So she just crumbles under the obviously unimpressed gaze of her mothers and silently hands her the journal as well.

Lena scans the pages at first it is obvious that she didn't write when she just came to them but then she had been writing for a long time before all of a sudden it stopped. By reading the date it got clear. Callie stopped the day she should have gotten adopted. Lena turned back to the page Callie was writing on. Although it was probably the simple pressure of the letter and knowing if she wouldn't now Timothy would tell her about it tomorrow. But at least Callie did write before they had to force her. It surely won't mean Callie would get away with not doing her homework. It only means things could have been worse right now.

Lena: "Love, we'll have to talk about this, after you finish your homework."

Ensuring to make it clear she still loves her daughter although she definitely isn't impressed with her actions, Lena hands her the journal back.

After that both mothers sit down at the table to do some work on their own. That way they are right there if one of the kids needs help. Without having to breath down their necks the whole time.

Callie is getting frustrated, one after another her siblings did in fact finish their homework and left to do something else. Brandon squeezes her shoulder as a form of wishing her luck before he leaves to meet his new girlfriend. Jude is the only one who tries to stay behind a little longer, what seemes to get Lena suspicious.

Lena: "Jude, do you need help?"

When he shakes his head everyone knows that he is actually done with his homework just like the others. He just kept going on in his Math book to buy his sister time. Something she tried subconsciously too. She couldn't concentrate so she is just barely finished with her English homework. Trying to explain how it seemed pointless to her, after she couldn't get adopted. And even worse that writing it down would have been like finalizing it. Like admitting it did in fact bother her deeply. What at that time she couldn't have shown. It would only have upset Jude.

Lena: "Jude I'm glad to see you're doing more than the minimum. But if you don't need help, could you please do that in your room?"

She would never tell one of her children or any child for that matter, not to study. It is just Callie has made it obvious how scared she is and there would be no way for that poor girl to truly concentrate. Not before the discussion is out of the way and she is assured that both of her mothers still loved her. Lena herself is more worried that Callie didn't come to them to talk when she was this upset. But it doesn't help they need to make sure Callie understands that there will be no ditching classes or not doing her homework. Not anymore. When Jude finally leaves Callie looks back down on her paper obviously miserably failing at her intend to get anywhere. So Lena closes her notebook and goes to sit next to Callie Stef following her.

Lena: "Love? let's talk now, you can finish that later, hopefully then it will be easier for you. If not I'll help you."

She states while taking the pen out of Callie's hand after squeezing it for a moment she becomes more serious.

Lena:"So do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Callie just shakes her head in the negative. Keeping her gaze down to her books. She is in so much trouble now. Sure they won't love her anymore even if they still call her so.

Lena:"Then why did you stop doing your homework?"

Still no answer, Callie is determined to just silently accept it when they tell her that she's a failure and that they don't want her anymore.

Stef:"Love we want to help you. We want to make sure you have the great future you deserve. Sweetheart we love you so much. But we need your cooperation here. If there is a problem or was one, you're supposed to come to us. We can only help you when we know what's going on."

The moment Stefanie tells her they love her. It is clear why Callie kept quiet. She must have thought to have lost exactly that they're love. Realizing that Lena puts her arm around Callie's shoulder and goes back to holding the girls hand again with the one she has still free. Stef seeing this takes Callie's other hand in both of hers.

Lena:"Love you and your siblings will always mean the world to us. Nothing could ever change that. No matter what you do we will never stop loving you. Even if we might get disappointed, or you get in trouble understood?"

There isn't much of an answer but Callie slightly nods.

Stef:"So why didn't you come to us?"

There is a moment of silence while Callie is building up her strength to answer.

Callie:"I couldn't I couldn't say it and even less write it. It would only have made it final, made it even worse."

Her voice is weak and breaks at the end. Lena pulls her closer and holds her in a sideway hug. Her poor baby had been thru so much and just when it seemed like she finally belonged it was ripped out of her hands in the last moment. They all knew that hurt but until now she didn't admit it. Stef holds her hand tighter before trying to at least get her to state it now.

Stef:"Made what final?"

Callie just shakes her head; she isn't going to answer that. If she would she probably wouldn't be able to keep herself from crying. Lena just hugs her for a moment. She hates herself, for having to set their foot down anyway.

Lena:"Okay as we said Callie we love you, but we can't and won't accept such a behavior, you can come to us if you have a problem with your Homework. Your education is important."

She looked to Stef for support. How could she take consequences? After all Callie didn't just Act stubborn she just had been too emotionally stressed to face it. Stef realized how hard it is for her wife to take actions here. She herself feels sorry for her daughter. But they can't let it slide. Otherwise Callie would get the Wrong impression. So she decides to step in, to prevent Lena from having to do so.

Stef:"You'll be grounded for a week, school and home that's it. And don't think for a second you'll get away as easy if you ever do such a thing again. We love you and won't let you risk your own future."

While Callie nods Stef gets up from her seat and evolves her daughter in a hug from behind, giving her a kiss on the head.

Stef:" you okay now, love?"

Callie nods and just relaxes into the hugs of both her mothers. It is true she is getting off easy. She is greatly relieved to have it all behind her now. It appears as if she has been scared for nothing.

After a moment Lena starts to let go a little.

Lena: "so now do you want me to help you with the rest of your homework?"

Still feeling a little vulnerable Callie slightly nods. After giving her one more kiss on her head Stef goes back to her reports and leaves Lena to finish the homework with Callie.

Once Callie is finally done with her homework, thought with Lena's help it didn't take that long anymore, Callie is sent upstairs. While Lena starts on dinner, Stef clears the table from their work. They had asked Callie to send the twins down. So hopefully neither of them would have to fetch them.

A few minutes later the twins actually turn up in the kitchen, both of them acting as innocent and confused as they can.

Stef:" Sit down please both of you, we need to talk. We want to know what is going on. No games no nothing just the truth."

Stef starts while Lena turns the heat down and lets the pasta sauce simmer. After that the mothers sit down across the table.

Marianna and Jesus both look at each other for some time. Before Jesus just lifts his shirt on the left side to show the still covered up area of the tattoo.

Jesus:"I got a tattoo."

For a moment they seem both speechless. Lena catches herself first and therefore excuses Marianna before she starts in an almost calm tone.

Lena:"Well, are you going to explain yourself to us?"

Jesus:"It's complicated, Hayley she felt like I wasn't committed enough to her. And I just needed a way to make her feel secure."

Stef:"That's no excuse. You did something really stupid. You do understand that you're in big trouble young man, right? There is a reason why it is illegal to have them done at your age without parental agreement."

Stef and Lena lock their eyes for a moment having a silent conversation. Before Stef moves on.

Stef:"You will be grounded no computer no nothing, just school and home. No electronics either. Your mother and I will discuss for how long. Now may I please see it? You seem to be in a lot of pain."

Just taking one look proves their worst fears. The tattoo is in fact badly infected. Without saying much more to Jesus Stef and Lena say their goodbyes and Stef gets hers and Jesus jacket to take him into ER.

* * *

The next morning Lena wakes up to a still empty bed. This means by now she is getting worried. Sure she wouldn't have slept if she wouldn't know that her wife would get a hold of her if there were any serious decisions to make but this still means that her wife and son had spent the night in ER, probably waiting to finally get seen. She gets up to make sure the rest of her kids will make it to school in time. After waking everyone she goes down to prepare a healthy breakfast for her kids. While doing so she calls her wife. But only to hear that they are on their way home. Jesus tattoo did get infected, badly. For now he has to treat it with antibiotic cream and if that won't work they'll have to consider removing it in a surgery so the infection won't spread. Apparently the Ink they had used wasn't clean enough for the purpose. They get off the Phone just before Jude comes down for breakfast.

Even thought they end up to be running a little late, they manage to get to School just in time.

Lena's first part of the morning is quiet, which gives her the chance to call Stef who is staying home with Jesus to discuss a few things. They agree on the details of Jesus punishment before Lena has to get everything ready for the meeting with Bill and this new girl. She sets up the fourth grade exam, because there is no Point in going too much into any details before they know if she can attend school here.

When Bill finally gets there Lena is shocked. Next to him is only a little girl. She can't be any older than 7! How can this girl be in fourth grade?

After the usual greetings where Lena is even more shocked on how emotionless she is greeted by this little girl. Almost as if she doesn't have any feelings. Bill hands her the school files of Samantha. Lena checks over those while the little girl is doing her exam. Apparently the girl is older than 7 in fact almost 9. That still means she is one year too young for her grade. But that get cleared up fast by the girl's files. Obviously she was moved up into first grade when she started Kindergarten at 5 years old. Her grades lately weren't that good anymore. Meaning Bill seemed to be right she has to be smart otherwise she wouldn't have been reading at five years old.

After the exam is written, Lena hands it to Timothy who has agreed to grade it, while she shows them the School. They have been walking around for some time now.

Lena:"So do you like it so far? How about your foster parents?"

She tries to start a conversation with the girl who keeps silent for the most. Although that isn't unusual for foster children Lena still wants to get to know her a little and maybe have her open up some.

Sam:"Yeah seems okay. Haven't met them yet. Spent last night in a grope home but that's no big deal."

She answers in the same manner Callie used to, keeping everyone at a distance. Shortly before they finish the tour, Timothy les Lena know that the girl actually has managed 89% which seems impossible considering her last report cards and the fact that she seems to have an aversion to hand in her homework.

Lena:"Okay I've got the results. Samantha you're in. But since I've read some of your old files, unless you want frequent visits in my office, it would be better to actually do your homework. Oh and just so you know: during those visits I'd do my best not to be considered nice."

Sam: "sure, whatever."

Lena has to at least warn her. She is determined to do her best to change that young life at least in that manner. She obviously is smart enough to get somewhere, but she only will if she starts to do the work.

After clearing the details with bill they say their goodbyes and go their separate ways.

_Authors note:_

_So this is the Corrected first chapter, anyone who read it before knows it already, sry there._

_But I will add a description for my OC since I forgot to do so the first time_

_Samantha E. Carter (her middle name will come up later on…_

_9 years old, but extremely small for her age and obviously underweight_

_Long curly hair, that is a mix between strawberry and dirty blond, a little more redish than Stefs._

_At least for now her hair is constantly braided, usually in two braids._


	2. 2 Old friends

_AN: still don't own the fosters... Otherwise I'd be haveing a lot more time to write xD_

**2\. Old friends**

As silly as it might sound Jude is glad that it is finally Monday. This means he gets to go to school. Sure that's something he always liked but this time is special there. Two of his siblings had been grounded during the weekend. So being at home, was like walking thru a minefield. Thanks to Jesus he couldn't even find relive in his own room. All of this means he is walking thru the school halls without paying much attention, not till someone literally runs him over.

Jude: "Hay can't you pay some attention where you go when you're running?"

Okay he wasn't really being nice at the moment either. But all weekend long he had been dodging bullets and just loses it right now. When he decides to apologies, since he didn't pay attention either. He intends to help the person up after he got up, but just stands there shocked for a moment. He hasn't seen that girl in a year. Not since they left… He needs to push those thoughts beside. After all that is behind them now.

Jude:"Hey what are you doing here?"

He isn't accusing her, he is just surprised. She gets up on her own he pulls his hand back and goes looking for her skateboard, handing it to her after finding it. This is the first time she looks at him. Shocked he doesn't even give her time to answer but asks another question.

Jude:"And what happened to your eye?"

Sam:"Hey, It's a school what do you think I'm doing here? Nothing just got into a fight. How come you're here? Wouldn't have expected to meet you here."

After he explains to her how Lena is his Mum now and she congratulates him to getting adopted they both go their separate ways to class. He can't help being reminded of Callie when they were younger.

* * *

At lunch he decides to check up on the girl. After all he remembers just too good how it was like to always be the new kid. Other than him she couldn't have her brother with her. They never were considered a package deal due to him being death, definitely not since they shared a family with her.

But he can't find her. So he gives up and just goes to his sister.

Jude:"Callie you'll never guess who I meet today."

When he tells her, it is obvious Callie starts to worry. Not because she doesn't like her but because of where they last saw her. She had only been 7 then and if she was alone with him…

Callie can't help it now, that the girl is so close. She has to find out what happened after they had been removed from the Olmstead's home.

Just when she thinks she'll have to give up Callie notices a little girl leaving school grounds on the back. Running up to her Callie catches her fast.

Callie:"Hey I heard you're in town. How have you been? Just as a warning ditching usually doesn't end too well here."

She can't say what she really wants to know. But maybe she will get her answers anyway. She also feel the need to warn the girl that is probably just as used to not being missed as she once had been. But if Lena knows her background she will be right on her back for this.

Sam:"Yeah Bill thought I need a better school, as if he'd really care. Oh yeah? Think you're new Momma won't like it? Tough for her, won't be here that long anyway?"

Right when she starts talking, Callie noticed the black eye. Obviously she is in trouble… but she can't really think about running away at her age, can she? It usually isn't like the kid gets to chose when they are moved.

Callie:"What happened? Is the family that bad? How do you intend to leave?"

Callie is honestly getting worried. This girl had come into the system even younger than Jude had been and she had had no one unless she was lucky with foster siblings.

Sam:"Look Callie I found a way to leave after you told me to. It works perfectly! Sure I'll spend some time at the hospital but that'll give Bill time to find a new place."

Now Callie is really worried. Is Sam truly thinking about injuring herself?

Callie:"What are you going to do?"

Sam just starts to eat almonds. Shows one to her and grins. For a moment Callie is confused. Just when she opens her mouth to ask about what that is going to do, she remembers when they just moved in with the Olmsteads the little girl not being able to breathe. She has asthma and she is allergic. After Callie realizes that she looks at Sam.

Callie:"Did you're take any meds today?"

After the girl shakes her head with a huge grin, Callie inwardly curses. She gets her phone out and calls Stef. While holding in to Sam with one hand she tells her Mom where they are and that they need someone to get the girl into ER immediately. Stef being home with Jesus is with them in a few minutes. With Callies help Sam ends up in the back seat of the car.

Sam:"Callie don't! How can you? You ruined my plan."

Callie doesn't even bother to answer. Having seen the girls eye she can Imagine how bad the family has to be. She can't have been with them for more than a few days and already looka like that. But other than Sam Callie knows she can trust her Mums to make sure she'll be safe.

* * *

Once they get to the Hospital Callie doesn't leave the girl's side. She still has a bad conscious for when they had to leave her behind. With Liam… At that time Sam only had been 7. Callie would never be able to forgive herself if Liam did to Sam what he had done to her.

Both girls are sitting on a hospital bed, now that the child had gotten medical attention. Callie having her arm around the little ones shoulder. Sam is upset; she shouldn't have been at the hospital that fast. Sure she would have gotten cortisone shot anyway but if Callie wouldn't have interfered she'd have been unconscious by then. This way she had to suffer thru it.

After calling Lena and Bill about the situation and informing Bill of the signs of abuse she saw on the girl and what Callie told her, Stef comes back into the room.

Stef:"So, how about you tell me, what made you desperate enough to do something like so drastic?"

Sam:"It's the only way to chose when I leave a home. I don't like it there so I decided to leave."

Before Stef can ask any more questions, a doctor comes in to check the girl's vitals. When after some struggle the shirt is lifted to check on her breathing several more bruises are shown, a serious one right next to her spine.

Doctor: "So at least you're stable again. But you will have to stay the night."

He informs the girl and glances at Stef. He obviously wants to say more but probably will be filing a report. Once they are alone again Stef takes the word.

Stef:"You deciding to leave. Does that have anything to do with your eye and the bruises?"

After Sam just nods Stefs eyes grow in anger. Who does that to such a small child? Callie just pulls her former foster sister a little closer.

Stef:"Who did that to you?"

She needs to know. So she can fill in or rather tell of Bill later for placing that poor girl with such parents.

It seems like forever before the still bumped out and by now obviously exhausted girl responds.

Sam:"Alicia"

Before Stef can ask anything more Lena arrives, directly followed by Bill. Stef excuses them and pushes the other two adults right back into the hall so she can fill them in. During that she also finds out that Alicia apparently is a child herself. So the Family's 10 year old birth daughter had caused all of that. When Bill goes back into the room, to talk to the girl, Stef holds Lena back so she can't follow him right away.

Stef:"I know it's stupid, but we can't let her go back into the system. Look what she did to get out of there. She could have died.

Lena:"Stef I know what you mean but we can't we really don't have the space."

Stef:"I think we have to find it, look at them."

She points at the girls thru the window. It is true Callie seems to care about that girl. She is treating her just as carefully as she does with Jude. At the moment Callie is getting her to lay down and helping her calm. That is when Lena definitely crumbles as well. They have been enlarging their house a little, building a room for the two of them downstairs and one more upstairs. The plan had been to grant each child his/her own room but that won't work now. Plus it will take some more time for those rooms as well as the two new bathrooms to be done. So for some time the girls will have to stay in one room, all three of them. But looking at Callie she won't mind and they are sure they can convince Marianna, since it definitely is only temporary. Although they won't plan again to take someone in till they find a permanent home, they both knew better now and this had to be the last. Sure Brandon will be off to College in just a few years but still, six children are more than enough. They truly are like the Brady bunch. They agree to make sure to get a bunk bed for the girls' room before Sam will be coming home with them. Yes they still need to talk to Bill but that probably will be no problem. When they go back into the hospital room Sam is just falling asleep. Once she is fast asleep Stef gives Callie some money and tells her to go and eat something. This gives the Mums a chance to talk to Bill, although he beats them to it.

Bill:" I know you already have five but…"

Lena:"Bill stop it, we want her. She can't go back or she might actually kill herself"

Lena cuts him off. After the Mothers explain him their plan and he informs them on details and promises to bring over the file later, Bill has to say goodbye.

He is getting more and more upset. He had taken over most cases from a former college and Family after family who already had been approved turns out to be abusive, some in them worst ways. Sure here it was their own daughter this could have been a new problem but he still doesn't like the fact that he has to redo all the work that had done by someone before him. He is just Glad that the girl didn't had managed to kill herself.

The mothers are discussing everything. Lena agrees to go home so Jesus won't be alone for too long, they both know that isn't the best situation there could be. Stef decides to stay with Sam.

Lena will have Brandon and the other kids get the Bed and set it up, Callie has already agreed to it and Lena will be talking with Marianna before. They'll probably have to give her one of the new rooms for that but they have intended to separate them anyway. Although now two will still have to share and it can't really be Sam, the age difference is to big there. So they will have to talk to the four who are sharing a room now.

After Lena and Callie have left for home Stef takes a chair and sits down next to the girl. Around dinnertime just when Stef thinks she will have to wake her she stirs on her own. Looking a little shocked Sam keeps a close eye on Stef but before she can open her mouth Stef starts talking.

Stef:"Hey, do you feel better?"

Sam nods her answer still being a little sleepy she has to work her voice up first.

Sam:"What are you doing here?"

Stef:"you'll come home with us."

Sam:"That doesn't answer my question."

Sam points out, but is glad both Callie and Jude have assured her they are great mothers, not always fun but loving and caring and there is no real risk of getting hurt. Meaning she will get a break for now, that definitely is a good thing.

Stef:"We don't leave our children alone at the hospital."

While saying that Stef gently pushes the lose hair out of Sam's face. Just a moment later Sam gets her dinner. Stef will get herself something once the girl went back to sleep.

The next morning Stef gets to take the newest addition to their family home.


	3. 3 Meet and greet

_As much as I hate it, i still don't own the fosters..._

**3\. Meet and greet**

It is almost noon till Stef finally manages to get home with Sam, who has been told to stay home one more day and not do any sports till next week. They wouldn't have been so late if Stef wouldn't have insisted to get at least some necessities. She knows how it usually is with foster children; they never have enough or proper clothing, plus she did need bedding and Stef didn't want it to be picked out by Brandon or Marianna, although Jude maybe could have known what Sam would like. It proved to be a wise decision because Sam seems to have issues with any of the feminine colors and prefers green and blue. Stef also picks up a few comic books for Jesus. By now she almost feel sorry for him. He has to stay home with the infection and isn't even allowed to do much due to his grounding. From time to time she has to remind herself why he is in this situation.

Seconds after she opens the door and lets Sam walk in, Jesus comes out of the living room. So much for his grounding but at least he is actually home. She gives him a pointed look before she decides to let it slide this time, after all he had been home alone so it isn't only his fault. She also doesn't want to start an argument right away, Sam after all just arrived.

Jesus:"You must be Sam Mum told us about you. How's it going? Did you actually get off scot free with ditching classes?"

Stef:"Jesus you could at least introduce yourself before you ask all those questions."

Jesus:"Sorry but I think you just took care of that for me. So?"

Stef looks annoyed she still has Sam's backpack in her car. That reminds her, those two probably will get along just fine. The skateboard attached to it didn't go unnoticed by Stef, it just wasn't important the other day.

Stef:" You guys will be okay for just a sec right? I'll go get the rest of your things. Jesus stay nice and give her time to breath."

With those words Stef goes back outside and Sam is left with Jesus staring wholes into her so he probably has been seriously bored till they arrived. Before he can ask again Sam beats him to it.

Sam:"Okay okay, it's going okay, nothing unusual. And actually I didn't ditch classes thanks to Callie I ended up in ER before lunch was over. After that I believe I was considered sick."

The last part is stated with a grin. After all it is true she can't get in trouble for being sick. But so far she isn't sure how Mrs. Adams-Foster her principal or by now Lena will few that.

Jesus:"If that one is supposed to work on Mums you are more than just lucky. Sure you were in ER but only due to consciously risking it. You can start praying that to they'll consider it none of their business."

Right when he is finishing his statement Stef comes back in. Just in time to hear his last few words.

Stef:"Jesus don't scare her. Although love, we will need to talk about what you did, it was a foolish thing to do, you could have died."

Stef states while first putting an arm on her shoulder and then later turning her around so she cam see her eyes. It is true they will need to have a close eye on such behavior. As well as they will have to set clear rules. But for this once Lena could maybe get her for skipping classes since she did it on purpose but that is it. It all happened before she was with them so they can't do anything about it but talk and make it clear that they won't accept such a behavior.

Stef:"Come on you two; let's make us some lunch before we put everything away. Brandon already got a bunk bed for you and Callie, just as a temporary solution. Jesus how do you feel?"

She informs the girl while leading her into the kitchen. She places the girls backpack on the floor; her most important things are probably in it. The comics for Jesus land on the table but her son doesn't hear her at the moment. He just caught the skateboard attached to the backpack.

Jesus:"I'm all right Mom. You skate how long?"

Sam:"Sure… for about as long as I can remember. My brother used to and according to him I started as soon as I was able to step on it"

Jesus:"You have a brother?"

You can see that he is getting a little worried upon hearing of her brother. Sure the house will be bigger now but one more already seems like a lot, two would be worse."

Sam:"Yeah he's 18 almost 19. The day will come where those idiots realize he can take me in even if he's death."

Stef:"Language Samantha, we don't use such words here in this house. Lena would really get annoyed if she has to hear them."

Sam:"Whatever, not like she's here now, so unless you get annoyed, who cares?"

Jesus is shocked; does this little girl, who almost looks like a first grader, really have the guts to talk to his Mother that way? Meanwhile Stef has to remind herself that Sam might have been younger than Callie and Jude when she ended up in foster care but probably has been thru just as much by now. All of that on her own separated from her brother. What has to have been hard. Meaning the girl is probably just making sure she won't get attached to anyone or anything she can't carry with her.

Stef:"I do, because I do care about my wife. And such words definitely aren't what I like to hear out of a young girl's mouth."

She declares and after that just starts on preparing some sandwiches for them.

Stef:"So anything you don't like or can't eat?"

This has to be a trick question; she had to know about the almonds by now.

Sam:"Noting a sane person would put on a sandwich. If you truly care they should all be listed in my file."

This is better than pointing out every little thing she can't eat or shouldn't eat too much off, but since it is all fruit and nuts that is more a desert issue anyway. Plus she would be seriously surprised if one of them actually reads all the stuff about her health. Honestly who truly does that with their foster children?

Stef:"I do care, so you're not allergic to anything I need to know about right now? If so please tell me I have no desire to take you back into ER right away."

Stef sais, while putting a plate of sandwiches on the table and putting the things back where they belong. Sam's medicine ends up in the same container as Jesus. Except for the emergency inhaler the doctor had handed her. Stef takes that one to the table with her.

Sam:"I've already got one and no I didn't lose it."

Stef:"Then go get it here please."

Sam gets hers out of a side pocket of her backpack wile Stef puts the one she was given in the container as well. It probably will be wise to have backup there.

Stef:"Jesus leave us some too please."

She states to the boy who already is at his third sandwich while Sam hasn't even reached for one yet. So Stef puts one on each of their plates.

Stef:"here eat some please. As much as you want, we can always make more."

She states before starting on her own. After they finish their meal Jesus is sent upstairs to at least do the homework Lena has given him. Stef takes it on herself to show Sam the house, including the rooms that aren't finished yet, before they go to put the things away and get her bed ready.

* * *

When Bill arrives it becomes obvious that the last few picks on foster parents had been terrible ones at least for Sam. Even though she is pretty small half of the few well worn cloths she owns are definitely too small for her. If it wouldn't for her being way to thin there would be no way for her to put them on. Stef puts those away without a word. Making up a mental list of what they will need to buy for her at some time. Once they are done with that, Stef decides to let Sam watch some TV, so she can work on some of her reports. It won't be long till everyone else arrives anyway. Just when Stef is putting her things away so nobody can trip over or accidently ruin them, the front door opens and one after another her kids walk in. After the official greetings Lena goes to look for Sam. Who isn't hard to find with the TV on.

Lena:"There you are. How are you? Feeling better?"

Sam just nods because after all what is she supposed to say? That the pain in her chest is killing her? No point to that, it is most likely just sore muscles.

Lena:"Ready to meet the rest of our Brady bunch?"

Sam:"You're what?!"

Callie:"An old people TV show, was on like 100 years ago."

Callie who just walks into the living room explains grinning.

Lena:"Thank you… So, ready to meet the rest? Come on lets go, they won't bite"

Sam turns to look at Callie for support, when she silently indicates her that it is all right she moves towards the kitchen where by now everyone else is. But the little girl does make sure to stay far away from Lena. She still has Jesus words in her head. A part of her reminds her that they can't do anything to her for something she did before being fostered by them. Just with many people they don't need real reasons so she can't be sure there.

When they arrive in the kitchen Jude decides to introduce the rest.

Jude:"Hey, hope you're better. This is Brandon, he's the oldest and really into music.

Marianna is Jesus twin, I guess you won't like the same things most of the time she's too girly for Callie, but she's usually easy to get along with. "

He introduces the ones she hasn't met yet and tells her a little about them. Sam just nods and steps a little closer to Callie, who puts her hand on the girls shoulder without even realizing it.

Sam:"Hi"

Is all she sais. The whole time since Sam has appeared in the room Marianna has had a smug smile on her face. Now she turns to Stef.

Marianna:" So guess you're not meant to be the only blonde in this house."

With that said she playfully sticks her tong out at her mum.

Lena:"Hey guys why don't you go upstairs and take care of your homework. Jude could you bring Jesus his? Sam I've got yours here, I'll explain it to you in a moment."

With that said one after another starts to leave. Jude after receiving Jesus work from Lena. The only one reluctant to leave is Callie. She feels how nervous the little girl is that's why she hugs her from behind.

Callie:"It'll be alright, promise."

Callie whispers in her ear before letting go of the girl still under her Mums watchful eyes. She knows they expected her to leave but she couldn't just leave without saying something either. Now she finally gives her a slight push into her mums' direction before she leaves.

Lena:"Come here, take a seat please we should talk."

Playing the unimpressed Sam sits down across from them. On her inside she is shaking like a leave.

Lena:"Don't worry you're not in trouble with us. We just want to make sure you know what will be expected of you. It would be unfair to expect you to follow rules you don't know."

Stef:"First and most important, don't hurt yourself ever again."

Lena:"What you did yesterday was really dangerous; we don't want you to put yourself at risk like that. Okay?"

Sam just nods. She can't really agree to it so she prefers not to say anything. This is her only out she has whenever it gets too bad in a place.

Stef:"We mean it, we won't let you."

Lena:"Then you won't be leaving this house without Stefs or my permission. You want to go somewhere you ask."

Stef:"We need to know where you are at all times, Okay?"

Again nothing more than a nod.

Stef:"And you'll be going to bed at 8."

Stef ads remembering how much a handful kids that age still are when they don't get enough sleep. Even without an affirmative reaction it is clear that Sam actually has understood her. Now that everything is out or more that the ground rules ones are, the rest will be done over time, Lena takes out Sam's school work, the one she has missed since she decided to leave yesterday, and starts on it with the girl. Since Lena is busy and Sam is occupied again Stef skims thru Sams file. They will have to go thru most of it, but for now she is looking for specific information's, anything medical. The girl must have been used to broken bones by now. Many of the injuries were clear signs of abuse. But apparently the first one to interfere on those was Bill. The reports in the other handwriting make it appear like everything has been the girls fault. After looking thru reports about hospital stays over pneumonia and bronchitis Stef finally finds what she is looking for, the medical report about her allergies. In Stefs opinion that should have been right on top. It is so obviously to important that no one messes up there.

The treatment the doctors from the ER decided on seems to be the same that had been set on here, except now the dose is a little bigger but the child has aged and grown since then, so that makes scene. Stef gets herself pen and paper and copies the list a few times. One of them she puts on the fridge one she hands to Lena who by now is starting to prepare dinner, and the spare ones she puts in the box with the meds just to have them if needed.

Lena:"You like Tacos?"

Sam:"Sure."

Getting any information out of this girl seems to be like pulling teeth. Stef clears the table off anything that isn't Sam's homework and starts to prepare it for dinner with anything they need including drinks. Shortly before the food is ready Lena goes over to Sam.

Lena:"Why don't you put that away and go tell everyone dinner is ready?"

Sam just nods again and takes everything with her while heading upstairs. There she cheats in telling Jude to get the others. Throws her books under her bed and goes back down.

Dinner is fairly smooth affair. Sam is glad that for once she is actually getting something that she can enjoy eating. This hasn't always been the case. Once everyone is done, and both mothers seem to be keeping a close eye on the newest member, she decides to leave. It just becomes too much, no matter how often she tells them she is fine they always ask her again.

Stef:"Stop. You'll need to take you're allergy meds before you leave this room."

With these words Stef gets it from the box and fills the correct amount into the syringe, before handing it to Sam to take it. During that Lena turns around from cleaning up the kitchen. Sam gets annoyed.

Sam:"Seriously?!I'm no baby you know! I can do that crap myself."

Lena:"Language."

Stef:"You're asking us that, after proving to everyone that you do need to be watched there?"

Lena:"Please, just get it over with. Then you can go upstairs and you'll have still some time left before you need to get ready for bed."

Sam rolls her eyes but takes it and makes a grimace showing that it doesn't necessarily taste good. Without another word she hands the syringe back to Stef and leafs the room. Going into hers and sitting down on her Bed.

Sam has been sitting there for some time till Callie comes into the room.

Callie:"Hey you okay?"

Sam: "Sure."

Callie:"You lying to me?"

Sam:"Sure…"

Callie realizes her Mums standing in the doorway, but Sam can't see them since she is looking down.

Callie:"So how are you really?"

Sam:"My chest hurts… did all day, but that's probably just the muscles after yesterday… so no big deal"

Callie gives her a sideway hug this is when Lena decides it is time to nock. They didn't intend to spy but when Callie asked after looking at them it seemed as like she wanted them to hear it.

Lena:"Love time for bed."

She sais while Stef is handing her a peak flow meter.

Stef:"I guess you know how that works?"

Sam Just ignores her, she can't really get out of this plus if she doesn't do it right the reading will only get worse than when she does it as it is supposed to be done. After they get the numbers Lena hands her an inhaler, a stronger one than she usually has that she will have to take while her body recovers. Then Stef picks up her PJ's and sends her off into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When Sam comes back she is surprised to have everyone still there waiting. It actually makes her a little nervous. When she walks past Callie who is standing in the doorway she gets held back.

Callie:"Don't worry it's okay. night"

She gives her a short hug and then leaves. She knows her Mums will take care of anything else.

Stef:"Sweetie come here."

When Stef pats on the bed Sam does sit down on it but she also makes sure to sit as far away from them as possible.

Lena:"Love we need you to tell us if something hurts, okay?"

Sam just nods. Stef is getting slightly frustrated. Not because she can't understand the girls apprehension to trust here, but because they are talking about her health, and if Callie wouldn't have been there yesterday this could have been Samantha's death. All of that has Stef worried.

Stef:"Does something hurt?"

Sam weights her options for a moment before deciding to answer with the truth, because Callie could tell them something she seems to trust them.

Sam:"My chest but that's normal after an attack the muscles tend to get sore."

Both Mums nod slightly and have her ensure them to let them know if it gets any worse. And after that they actually tuck her in for the night, before going down to where the rest of the family is sitting together.


	4. 4 Settling in

_still don't own the fosters... so unfair xD_

_but at least I'm getting closer to post the new chapter... I'ts pretty much finished just need to redo three more chapters and I'll be ready to post xD_

_oh and a warning English still isn't my first language and I'm dislexic... so no mater what language I'm writing in my spelling has a chance of being creative and I do manage to excange whole words without realizeing it..._

**4\. Settling in**

The next morning Sam wakes up slightly confused about where she is. Not that this is something unusual to her. It still is a feeling she never enjoys, always being reminded of how much she misses home. Since she has been separated from her brother there hasn't been a true safe place for her. She stays in bed until she remembers where she ss. When she hears Callie get up se decides it probably is time to start moving. Callie hugs her from behind.

Callie:"Go on and make sure you get into the bathroom before Marianna does."

She informs her before taking her own cloths and leaving the room to take a shower. Sam decides she is clean enough and gets her cloths to change into them. After packing up her bag for school today she leaves the room to go into the bathroom right when Callie comes out. Good thing she hasn't changed much there. Not taking too much time in the Bathroom

A few minutes later she walks down the stairs with her backpack. Glad to see Jude and Callie already in the kitchen. Both Stef and Lena are preparing the table and breakfast. Obviously this is an important thing to them.

Gazing at Callie Sam tries to figure out what she should drink. Most either put something there or just expect her to just find something herself. Callie realizing the dilemma the younger one is faced with and knowing that without help Sam would actually settle for coffee she interferes.

Callie:"Hey just take a seat. Believe me they wouldn't like it."

The last part is whispered into Sam's ear, to make sure she won't have to find out the hard way. Plus even in Callies opinion she is definitely way too young to be drinking too much caffeine.

Lena:"Morning Sweetheart, how did you sleep?"

Stef:"Morning love."

Both mothers react, Lena coming over to her with the medicine and resisting the temptation to kiss the girl on the head. Instead she just ruffles the braided hair a little, making Callie and Jude grin, while Sam swats the hand away from her head.

Sam:" Don't do that ever again! You'll only get my hair loose."

Lena puts her hands up in defeat. It can be so hard not to know what things put a child off. She just hands the girl the medicine. If she has any choice she isn't going to offer much reason to fight over. She remembers how the twins had been and even Callie and Jude who have been way older. They will have to wait and allow the child come to them in her own time. Till then they can't do much more than keep the kid healthy and fed, and make sure she at least sticks with the ground rules. The rest will come on its own. As always consistency will be the key there.

Lena:"So did you sleep Okay?"

She asks, knowing that Callie did get up with her the last night. Right now she is just glad that like Jude Sam can at least trust Callie. Thought that leads to other questions. They will need to know what it is that they have been thru together. It couldn't have been easy when it leads to this kind of trust from the younger girl towards Jude and Callie. Realizing that she won't be getting a verbal answer but only the slight nod again, Lena decides to move on.

Lena:"So what do you want for breakfast? Pancakes? Eggs and Bacon? Toast? Morning loves."

She asks just when Brandon and Marianna finally come down too, after both mothers greet them. Stef starts to make sure everyone has what they need for school, while Lena gets everyone their breakfast.

Sam:"I'm not hungry thanks."

Lena decides not to argue with her and just fills her Plate with some of it all so she can eat what she likes. Remembering that all her kids have had trouble accepting food in the beginning.

Lena:"You won't leave without breakfast."

After glaring at her Sam decides this was a battle she can't win. Especially since this seems to be a pretty good home. So it is better not to rock the boat right away.

While they are having their breakfast Jesus comes down.

Stef:" Morning baby, how's your side?"

She asks about his infected tattoo. He shrugs it off and gets himself some breakfast as well.

Sam feels like an intruder, everything is adjusted to one another and obviously things are running smooth most of the time. Once everyone is done eating Lena starts to rush them out of the house. Thought when Sam takes her backpack she is being held back by Stef. Who grabs a hold of the girls skateboard.

Stef:"Since you're not allowed to do sports, I don't think you'll need this, so please leave it here."

Knowing this isn't just a way of keeping her from going against doctor's orders but also a way of making sure the girl will come back. The skateboard was the only thing Sam has had with her the other day, that Stef can take from her. It's easy to tell the girl doesn't like leaving it behind.

Lena:"Why don't you put it into your room? No one will touch it before we come home."

Lena offers trying to keep the situation as calm as possible, and knowing what her wife's intention is she does have to agree that it is probably a necessary thing to do. Sam only starts to go upstairs once Callie has assured her it will be alright. After that everyone except for Stef and Jesus leave for school.

Once they get there everyone literally scrambles their own way, leaving Lena alone before she even manages to lock the Car.

Callie going over to her first friend here, other than her siblings and Wyatt.

Callie:"Hey Claire, how's it going? Listen I have been thinking. I want to make it up to you that I couldn't come to your party. How about we go out like to the beach or shopping or whatever you want, as soon as my grounding is off?"

Claire:" Callie you really don't have to do this. It's not like you had a choice, you were grounded remember."

The main reason Callie really wants to find a way to make it up to her friend is because Brandon has told her that the only people that did indeed come did so to find things out about her. This doesn't seem too nice to Callie.

Claire:"Look after being grounded for a week I do think the first day you're off should be reserved for your boyfriend. Or did you and Wyatt split up? Cause that would be a shame you guys seem perfect for each other."

Callie:"Okay so maybe you're right… then how about a double date on weekend? I know Brandon is into you."

They both agree to that and to go shopping for it together the day before. The two of them have to hurry to Class once they realize the warning bell is ringing.

During brake Emma pulls Marianna beside.

Emma:"Please tell me what everyone says isn't true. Jesus can't be that stupid. Tell me he didn't get her pregnant!"

Marianna seems shocked, she knows there had been a scare with Lexi but she doesn't know about anything after that.

Marianna:" What?! Whom? Hailey? NO!"

Who could say something like that? Although his tattoo hasn't been much smarter either.

Emma:"Good cause I'd hate to see him throwing his life away cause of that manipulative thing."

Marianna silently has to agree. She doesn't really know when they have become acquaintances but although Emma and Jesus aren't together anymore it is obvious she still cares about him. So they occasionally talk.

Brandon as usual spends every free minute he has to get to play again. Since his hand has been shattered he has to relearn everything, but the doctor had assured him that the odds are good for him to get back to the 100% if he just uses it again and keeps trying. That's how he met Claire she heard him play from the hallway and just when he was getting frustrated she explained him how wonderful it sounded. Since that day she is the one who makes him laugh whenever he gets frustrated about it.

Lena has a pretty good day. Nothing goes too bad so far she doesn't have to deal with any issues and actually all of her kids present seem to behave themselves.

Shortly after lunch she decides to just check on them. She goes to each classroom just peeking thru the window in the door. When she reaches the fourth graders she gets quite a shock. Sam's place is empty. That can't be right? She wouldn't leave just like that would she? No the other day the kid has been desperate. Maybe she just went to the bathroom. Lena waits a few minutes but Sam never comes. Now she gets worried. Texting Stef to keep an eye out for the girl since she would be getting her board if she intends to leave, Lena goes outside. The girl can't be seen anywhere there too. This is when she decides to go get her purse and drive around to see if she can find her. The kid has been there at lunch so she can't have gotten far yet. When she gets around the last corner Lena takes an abrupt stop. Sam hasn't gone anywhere in fact she is sitting on the floor in front of her office door. Taking a few breaths Lena calms herself down before she approaches her foster daughter. Even if Sam probably has been sent to her anything she can have done in class is better than a missing 8 year old.

Lena:"Hey love what are you doing here?"

Lena asks gently, kneeling down to be closer to the girls level. Sam silently hands her a note from her teacher. Lena is partly relived when she reads it. The girl hasn't acted out the teacher only has done what she herself has asked her to do. She has sent Sam to her when the girl started to show trouble breathing and started to cough in class.

Sam:"Mrs. White didn't seem to care about the fact that I do have an inhaler and usually am fine after."

Lena:"That's because I told her to send you to me if anything like that happens. The other day was bad enough I'd rather get you home tonight than back into the hospital okay?"

While saying that Lena reaches her hand out to help her newest daughter to get up before unlocking her office door. She'll only be check on the girl and if she is okay she'll send her back to class. If she can't do that, she'll probably have to call Stef to get the girl. Not like she could have her wait the whole time in her office.

Lena:"So how are you feeling now? Does anything hurt?"

Sam:"I'm fine, not like this was the first time for me. Listen I've lived with that crap all my life and had to worry about it myself for years now. I'm fine."

Lena gets a little skeptical. Sam usually doesn't say that much at least not so far and now all she is really saying is that she doesn't need or want them to mess with things she has been left alone with way to early.

Lena:"You proved to us that this isn't the case. And I'd like the truth please, unless you want to wait right here till school is over."

Lena isn't going to play that game. She has just told them yesterday that there would be at least one thing off, her chest would hurt after an attack and she has just had another one.

Sam:"Seriously? You know me what? A few days but you think you know when I'm lying?"

Lena:"Yes at least when you're contradicting what you told us before."

Lena says leveling the girl with her best Mama glare. She isn't going to be played with like that, especially not by an 8 year old.

Sam:"Okay, okay it hurts a little but otherwise I'm really fine. Sure not perfect but I can breathe alright."

Lena:"you're sure?"

When Sam nods, Lena keeps her eyes on the girl a little longer.

Lena:" Alright then, you may go back to class."

She states handing Sam the now signed note back so her teacher will know it is alright.

After Sam left Lena does some more work before it is time to leave and get the kids home, meeting them at the car as usually.

Callie:"Lena? Can I meet with Wyatt on Wednesday? My grounding's off by then isn't it?"

Lena:"Yes it is, and yes you MAY if you let us know where exactly you plan on being and if we approve."

Lena responds with emphasizing the "may", while trying to get all of the kids in the car. Marianna and Jude, who seems to be taking Jesus role, are bickering about who gets to sit up front, as usually. But this finally is starting to annoy Lena.

Lena:"All right you two, from now on only children who don't argue about where they sit will get to sit in the front seat. So knock it off. Brandon could you please."

A few minutes later Lena drives off with Brandon in the seat the other two just argued about.

Once she is pulling into their driveway Lena is addressing the kids again.

Lena:"So homework before you go anywhere else."

She states, parks her car and waits on the way to the door, so she can lock it once all the doors are closed again. She does so, catching Sam who is running to the door at top speed at the same time.

Lena:"Easy sweets, no running for now. You'll get there fast enough by walking."

She reminds her before letting go of the kid. Obviously she can be compared to Jesus when it comes to energy.

A few minutes later the kids are back in the kitchen nook with a snack and ready to start on their homework. Or in Jesus and Sam's case getting checked out by the mother who hasn't been close to them the most part of the day.

Brendon is first to finish his homework and leaves to go over to Claire's house.

Stef:"So she's becoming a special friend?"

She asks her son grinning. He refuses to answer the question and decides to leave before she can ask any more. Jude goes over to Connors to play right after he is done with his homework and Marianna is going to meet some friends at the beach. Leaving the Mum's with the three children that won't be allowed to go anywhere right now, Sam sitting between the two older ones.

Stef:"So how about we play a game before Mama starts on dinner."

Jesus is fast to agree since he had been bored all day, not really having anything other to do than studying.

Callie:"sure. She'll play too no worries."

The last part added after Stef glances at Sam who just shrugs as an answer. They settle down in the living room to play a game of taboo, trying to get Sam to talk some more. Jesus greatly enjoys himself at Stef trying to describe Surfing without the words like water, board or beach. After some time Lena finally figures it out, they are playing kids against Mom's. They have set quite a number once Stef is through though. But the kids will be getting one more turn. Which leas to them winning anyway and Sam who is cuddled into Callies side, grinning big because of Jesus description of school.

Jesus:"Steals us too much time on most days"

Lana is shaking her head at him and kissing his before she leaves to prepare dinner. Once the other three come back they all sit down in the kitchen and eat mac and cheese. After dinner Stef just hands the allergy medication to Sam who only looks up and then takes it with a defeated sight…

She has realized she has two options, fighting them on everything and therefore probably having to leave soon. And just giving in and try to keep everything leveled. Since she likes to have Callie and Jude around her, two people she knows she can trust, she decides as long as it won't be getting seriously bad she'll have to just accept things. Jesus and Marianna go upstairs talking about something as usually.

Lena gets a hold of the newest addition to their family before she can follow their twins.

Lena:"How about you go take a bath now so you won't have to struggle to have time to shower in the morning."

Sam again just shrugs but does leave in the direction of the bathroom, after being told to just yell if she needs something.

Callie and Jude cuddle up on the sofa reading in a book together while Brandon goes upstairs to play some music. He needs to get the hang of it again and therefore he spends any free minute on it, at least the ones that aren't occupied by Claire.

Stef:"So how was your day?"

She asks her wife hugging her before starting to clear the table.

Lena:"Except for the scare I got when Sam wasn't in the classroom, pretty good. I should have checked my office right away though, instead of expecting her to do something foolish. Oh and I decided no one who argues about where to sit in the car is going to sit in the front seat."

She informs her love.

Stef:"Don't worry I would have done the same thing. So they finally got to you with their bickering? Was about time, may I remind you: you were the one who didn't let me set an end to this."

Lena:"I know love… I would never have thought that it would get this far."

She admits while starting to wash the dishes and fill the dishwasher. Once they have the kitchen clean it is already time to go get the youngest to bed. Knocking on the door both mothers go into the girls bedroom seeing that by now Callie is braiding Sam's hair with Jude sitting next to them on the bed.

Stef:"I fear you'll have to put that off till tomorrow."

Sam:"No!"

Callie:"Stef, please her hair will get all tangled up if we leave it open."

She tries to help her knowing that Sam doesn't want to be seen at all with her hair open.

Lena:"All right… come here love, I'll do it for you."

Lena takes Callies seat that her daughter gives up for her. When she takes over the task as well she does realize that although Sam's hair isn't too thick and did have a shiny strawberry blond mix, she does have curls in it that probably would create a huge mess if left open. Once she is done she pulls the girl in a hug from behind and whispers into her ear.

Lena:"So is it because you don't want them to be seen or because of the knots you'd might get?"

She is sure Stef, sitting in the seat Jude has given up when he has left with Callie, can hear her even though she is whispering into the girls ear.

Sam:"They're stupid."

Lena:"I bet they look wonderful."

Sam:"Only to people who watched too many old movies."

Lena:"Okay, if you say so. It's time to go to sleep now."

After they tuck her in and say good night they go downstairs to the older ones. Stopping at the boys room, intending to allow Jesus to watch a movie with them. Since he is asleep they leave him where he is and settle onto the couch with the other four, each of them having a child to each of their side. All except for Brandon cuddled to them, Callie onto Stefs side and with one hand holding Judes, who is cuddled up with Lena. They spend a quiet evening just enjoying each other's company and watching the first Harry Potter Movie, Jude's pick.

Once the Movie is over Stef ends up having to carry Jude to bed, glad that he has gotten ready for bed beforehand she tucks the sleeping boy in. He doesn't even stir. This brings tears of happiness into Stef's eyes. It is prove Jude feels completely safe with them.

Downstairs Callie cuddles up to Lena who does hug her for a moment, before kissing both girls on their heads.

Lena:"I love you, all of you, this includes you Brandon."

She adds the last part with a slight grin, because he is just heading to bed himself.

Lena:"off you go, you two as well. Night loves."

Sending the girls to bed as well she starts to clean up the living room before heading to bed herself.

Cuddling up to Stef, when she climbed into bed.

Lena:"I love you."

She shares a kiss with her wife.

Stef:"I love you too."

Then the two of them get comfortable and drift off to sleep knowing by now all of their kids are fast asleep.


	5. 5 Bye Bye

_same as allways and for everyone else... only own my own characters nothing else_

Bye

The weekend is finally getting close. All of the Foster kids can't wait for it to come. Most of them already have planed things for each day. Callie will go shopping with Claire this afternoon; Lena has even agreed to drive them.

Brandon will be working on his music and the other day on the double date with his little sister. Jude and Marianna would both be at their separate sleepovers. This only leaves Sam and Jesus behind.

Sam already has been threatened to have to go cloths shopping with the Mums. And last but not least Jesus actually doesn't care about being grounded for once. Thru the day he started to feel worse and worse, by now he is just laying on his bed. Thinking of whether or not he should go downstairs to get his Mum. Drifting off to sleep that thought gets pushed away.

Lena is having a stressful day. It has started grate, for once all her kids have been getting along all morning. No arguing in the car or anything there. Once she starts working that all changes, the only up is her kids aren't the ones causing trouble, not this time. But she still has to suspend four students in just one day. This does let her good mood disappear when she comes back to her car to get the kids home.

Lena:"Okay guys let's get you home so you can finish your homework before you start your activities."

She declares while getting into the car and starting it.

Sam:"Callie you're going shopping right? Can't I come with you, they refuse to let me go alone, but I really don't see where the problem is."

Callie:" You know usually I'd say yes, but I'm kind of making up that I missed Claires party, can hardly force some little kid on her then can I?"

Sam:"You know I'm not some little kid. I can even leave you alone once we're there."

Callie:"To her you would be since she doesn't know you. And I don't think so; don't feel like being grounded again. Besides what's so bad about going with them?"

Sam:"Okay, they're old?"

Lena:"Thank you, how nice of you. Now stop that, believe me we'll do our best not to interfere with your taste."

Jude:"I can kind of understand her. Shopping doesn't sound like fun even in general, and then with both of you? As much as I love you, I'd rather pass too."

Sam:"You know I don't really need new cloths."

Is the last she states while Lena parks the car. After that Sam leaves and runs directly into the house.

Marianna:"Is she serious? Have you seen the few things she has that actually fit her? And some of them will probably fall apart sometime soon."

Lena:"We know, that's probably going to be fun. Anyone want to rescue us?"

Callie:"Nope you guys keep reminding me that you're the Mums, so dragging her thru a store will be your chore."

Callie stats grinning while getting out of the car.

Lena:"Wait? Is she that bad? Is that why you didn't want to take her?"

Callie:"Unless she made a 180°turn there, she'll hate it, be miserable the whole time and pull you down with her. So yes, didn't think that would be appropriate for Claire."

She states while they enter the house. Callie goes directly to the nook to start on her homework. Even thought she does feel like this could have waited till Sunday. Lena usually thinks different there and arguing would only keep her longer.

Lena:" Love? Where's Jesus?"

Stef:"Has been upstairs in his room since lunch. Think he's finally gotten enough of me."

After hugging her wife and giving her a kiss, Lena heads upstairs to go check on her son. Who surprisingly is asleep. This has her worried, so she sits down on his bed and lays her hand onto his head. Realizing he does feel a little hot. But since she doesn't want to wake him when he has a fever, sleep can't be bad she gives him a kiss and goes back down.

Lena:"Stef? I think one of us should stay home. He's asleep and seems warm; I'd rather he isn't alone at the moment. Just in case…"

Stef:"Agreed that explains him being so quiet today. So who does what?"

Lena:"Why don't we let Sam decide which one of us gets to go with her?"

Stef:"Okay but who ever that is will have to drop, Jude and Marianna off at their sleepovers and take Callie and Claire to the Mall."

Marianna:" Shelly's Mum will pick me up here so no need to drive me."

Lena:"Okay then the other three it is."

She states hoping that she won't be the one having to deal with it. Other than Stef by now she knows what she is bringing on herself. Although most foster children would be delighted to get to pick their own cloths Sam doesn't seem to be, especially not with one of them around.

Lena:"Sam, sweetie, change of plans, one of us needs to stay with Jesus, meaning you get to pick who'll take you to get new cloths."

Sam:"How about one of you just goes alone? As long as it isn't pink and no dresses I'll be fine."

Brandon:" I like the way you think there."

Sam:"Thanks."

Marianna:"You can't just buy cloths without trying them on first."

Stef:"Especially not since you need new shoes too. If you keep those you'll be walking on your bare feet soon. So who will it be?"

Stef is now starting to realize that it probably won't be such a privilege to be picked there. Obviously Sam doesn't enjoy the thought of being dragged thru a cloths store.

Sam decides thinking about what they them self are wearing. Stef usually is the one picking the female colors for herself to ware. So with Stef the risk of ending up with such colors will probably be higher.

Sam:" You know I could just wear Jude's old cloths."

She tries again making everyone laugh.

Callie:" Yeah in about 5 years. What do you intend to wear in the meantime?"

Sam:"Thanks a lot."

Her answer now is huffed.

Lena:"Come on, it won't be the end of the world. Plus you'll get to pick most of them yourself. I promise who ever goes with you will only object if it's inappropriate."

Sam:"Guess I've got no chance to get out of it?"

Stef:"Definitely not."

Sam:"Alright. Lena"

She states glimpsing at Stef's violet top.

Stef hugs her wife to her so she can whisper into her ear.

Stef:"Guess I win, good try though."

Lena:"Wouldn't be too happy, don't think a grumpy Jesus will be much better."

She whispers back before getting herself free and helping the kids finish their homework. Once everyone is done she gets them back into the car including Claire who has come over by now. And drives off to drop off Jude and then get the others to the mall.

* * *

Once the house is almost empty, Stef decides to go check on Jesus again. She really doesn't like the thought of him getting sick. Sitting on his bed he starts to stir when she lays her hand onto his head.

Jesus:"What?"

He doesn't sound good at all actually really tired.

Stef:"you're running a fever, how do you feel? Does anything hurt?"

Jesus:"Tired, my head and my side really bad."

Stef:"The tattoo?"

When he nods she gets seriously worried. The doctor has put some special solution and bandages on it that should stay on for one more day, but If it hurts him. She needs to check if the infection has gotten worse even with the antibiotics that would mean they have a problem.

Stef:"let me see."

She carefully peels off the bandages and is shocked for a moment. Deciding it would be better not to touch it she closed it up again and gets her son's shoes and Sweatshirt to help him get dressed.

Stef:"We'll have to go into ER again, sorry."

Jesus:"Why I have an appointment tomorrow that should be enough."

Stef:"No, this can't wait."

Once he is dressed she grabbes a sweater and her purse and keys on the way out. She will be texting Lena once they are waiting there. She really can't risk taking any time now.

* * *

Her decision is proven to be right as soon as she gets into the hospital. They are put into a room right away. Once the doctor saw the Problem and went over the file he shakes his head.

Doctor:"That's why I hate illegal tattoos. I'll get a specialist here but I fear we'll have to do surgery. I don't see any other options by now but taking out the root of the problem. What in this case the ink under the skin is."

He declares before leaving them alone again. That is it now Stef has to call Lena and tell her what she does but telling her she should finish up the cloths shopping first since otherwise they'll soon have a child without cloths to ware, literally. The few things she had gotten her when they got home from the hospital won't last.

Stef has to promise to call right away if their son has to go into surgery so Lena can be there in time.

Lena:"Sorry sweet's we'll have to be fast now. So how about you pick some shirts and Sweaters and I go get some jeans not much I can do wrong there, right?"

This is shopping the way Sam can deal with, get into the store and out of it as fast as possible.

Lena decides to grab a few plain turtlenecks just in case, purposely avoiding ruffles and feminine colors same for the jeans and plain underwear and socks.

Sam mostly picks pretty much plain shirts except for two one saying "Is it recess yet" the other one "Can't wait for summer". Although Lena does raise her eyebrows at them, she doesn't object. She doesn't see any reason to. Although she would never admit it towards any student, it is funny. She has no illusion most children do in fact only wait on those things. Keeping herself from grinning she does allow Sam to think she is bringing home a small victory since those probably have been a test for her, after telling her she'd get to pick them.

Once they have everything it becomes obvious that wearing Jude's old cloths wasn't all a joke most of the cloths Sam likes do come out of the boys section of the store.

While paying Lena texts Callie to let her know they either have to come with them now or take the bus, because she has to go to the hospital for Jesus.

Callie calls to ask if she can sleep at Claires since probably no one will be home. Brandon will be visiting his Dad later.

After agreeing Lena starts the car and leaves for the hospital.

* * *

While she is driving there her phone rings, but she leaves it where it is. She has a child in the car and isn't going to take any chances. This is her luck if she would have looked down just a second longer she wouldn't have seen the car on her right crossing the stop at a high speed. She comes to an abrupt stop and turns the wheel around. Her heart beating she needs a second to realize that if she wouldn't have reacted they would have been in an accident. While she is checking on Sam the other driver leaves the scene. A man who is standing at the other side of the street gets out of his car.

Man:"What an idiot, are you okay?"

He asks walking up to Lenas car.

Lena:"Yes thank you. Sam? baby? Everything alright? Does anything hurt?

Sam:"I'm okay."

She assures while realizing she probably will get a bruise on her neck by tomorrow and her head did get a bump. But it doesn't feel serious, so there is no point in whining about it.

Once the man is sure neither of them needs help he leaves again. The rest of the drive to the hospital is eventless but Lena is scared now anyway.

* * *

When they get there Lena grabs one of Sam's new sweaters just in case she gets cold later, before they go in.

Lena:" How is he? Sorry we got hold back a little, I'll tell you later."

Stef:"They just started the surgery. They're removing the tissue that is causing the infection. He'll probably have to stay a few days after, at least over night."

Lena:"Poor baby."

Stef pulls her wife close while watching Sam actually starting to color on the table they have set up for children. Glad to see the child is finally starting to act like one.

Stef:"You're shaking, what happened?"

Lena:"We'd almost have gotten involved into an accident. This guy drove over a stop sign at full speed. I was lucky to be able to stop and pull the car out of harm's way. I'm just glad no one got injured."

She states when they sit down to wait till Jesus gets out of the surgery. Stef excusing herself in between, to go and get them something to eat and drink.

An hour later the doctor finally comes to them informing them that the surgery has gone well and if he recovers fast he even has a chance to be home the next day. That all depends on his fever.

Deciding not to leave Jesus alone and knowing that no other child is home, Stef and Lena decide to both spend the night with him. Partly because neither of the women like the thought of the other one driving home after what happened today. Once it gets late Stef just pulls Sam on her lap so she can sleep. What at first doesn't seem like the best idea since said girl struggles. She isn't going to trust anyone that much without fighting. But without having another chair in the room they aren't really left a choice and after a few minutes the girl actually starta to relax into the embrace.

* * *

The next Morning Jesus wakes to both his Moms sleeping on either side of the bed. He needs a moment to remember what had happened. During that time Lena openes her eyes as well.

Lena:"Hey baby, you scared us, how do you feel."

Jesus:"All better, when can I go home?"

Sam being woken up by them talking sneaks into the bathroom. By the way her neck is hurting now she is glad Lenas first grab have been a turtleneck sweatshirt that was now hiding her bruise. Although it doesn't look as bad as it feels. She still doesn't like the idea of walking thru a hospital with a visible bruise. Because that would men, she'll probably have to leave the home. At the moment she is still enjoying the fact that she doesn't have to defend herself constantly.

Once the doctor has checked Jesus the boy has gotten declared well enough to go home since his fever has broken during the night and everything seems to be getting better.

Leaving all of them to go home, both mothers constantly cuddling Jesus, who has given them such a scare and Sam keeping her distance, and making sure to sit on the left back seat in the car so she can prevent the belt from touching her bruise.

* * *

Once they get home Jesus is left of his no TV grounding a little early, so they can all spend a relaxing day together, Stef is the one picking up their other kids, while Lena is preparing popcorn and everything. Jesus is laying on the sofa since he still needs to rest. As soon as everyone is home they settle together in the living room and spend some family quality time together.


	6. 6 Oh Brother

_still not owning it -.- xD_

* * *

The weekend is already over Jesus has recovered greatly. Sure he won't be able to do any sports till the wound is healed but he is finally well enough to go to school. After he has been spending so much time home, he actually is glad to finally be able to leave the house. This also means Stef is going back to work, having her at breakfast in her uniform, ready to leave.

When Sam comes down, she stops in the doorway for a moment, silently staring at Stef. They have actually gotten closer to one another over the weekend. But this would change; Sam wouldn't take any chances there. Without a word she sits at the table and starts to eat some. But she is picking at her food.

Stef:"Love? You alright?"

Sam:"Not that it's any of your business but yes I am."

The girl responds coldly. Stef looks at her confused. Sure she knows things will take time but the past two days have gone pretty smooth. She even felt like the girl came to trust them. They have been getting along pretty good. Callie trusting them more and more probably does help here, but even she seems confused.

Stef:" Watch you're tone missy. I just asked."

With the slight warning, and after a silent conversation with Lena she decides to let it go for now. Although Stef is impatient as always, she knows there was no point in rushing things.

Lena:"Jesus, have you taken your pill?"

As usually he hasn't yet and just does now.

Minutes later Lena starts to rush everyone out of the house, just to stay back a moment herself.

Lena:"Have you found her brother yet? I know he's not in the system anymore but it would probably mean the world to her."

Stef:"I think so, I'm waiting on an answer to the email I sent. Compared to her he must have been lucky just being sent to a group home adjusted to his needs. I'll let you know as soon as I get a word there, promise. How can one keep siblings apart?"

Lena:"I don't know honey, we'll make sure they get a chance to reconnect."

With that they give each other a hug and a kiss before Lena leaves to get her kids to school.

* * *

Hayley is waiting at the entrance for Jesus. Marianna pulls him beside.

Marianna:"I'm telling you she's playing you."

Without giving an answer to his sister, Jesus goes to his girlfriend unsure if she still is.

Hayley:"You're finally back. How's your tattoo?"

Jesus:"Gone, the doctor had to remove it, it made me sick."

Hayley:"What?! But you just had it made."

Emma:"Don't you get it, it made him sick it could have killed him. Jesus you're such an idiot honestly."

She gets involved when walking by them. She does have the intention to just ignore them but she can't when she hears Hayley practically accusing him because he medically had to have it removed.

Hayley:"Why don't you just keep yourself out of things that are none of your business?"

Looking form Jesus to Hayley and back Emma just huffs and then leaves the scene. Jesus is looking at Hayley, thinking if that really had been necessary, how she can feel threatened. He has gotten in so much trouble to prove to her what she means to him. Can Marianna actually be right? Is it true that she doesn't truly love him and is just trying to control, own him?

Jesus:"I have to get to class, I'll see you later."

Although he doesn't necessarily enjoy class it is definitely a welcomed out of this situation.

While Lena is walking back to her office she heard something she doesn't like, Mrs. White sending a student out of her class and to the principal's office. Stating that she has had it with the bad behavior for today and that now anyone who'll decide to acct out can follow her right away. Lena is silently praying that it isn't who she fears it to be. Walking a little faster now she goes into the direction of her office. Seeing who has been sent to her she silently curses and tries to calm herself down before making herself noticed.

Lena:"What's going on with you today?"

Is all she asks while opening the door and gently pushing the girl that is standing in front of her inside. Lena notices that Sam doesn't even seem guilty. The girl keeps her face emotionless.

Lena:"First Stef and now your teacher? Did you get up on the wrong foot? Is it an especially bad day for you? What is it? This doesn't seem like you. You haven't even been talking to Callie and Jude."

Sam:"What if this is exactly me? Not like you know me long enough. School's boring in general, and why should I listen to someone who doesn't know me nor truly care? As for Stef: I didn't ask for you guys to interfere with my business. So why don't you guys just move on and leave me be? It's not your problem."

Lena is a little shocked, so far she has been reserved but hasn't objected to being with them. The opposite has been the case, she had seemed to be settling into the family just fine. And now all of a sudden nothing seems acceptable for her not the school not them paying any attention. Something has to have happened. If she just could figure out what. It started this morning but there has been nothing unusual, other than her attitude and Jesus going back to school but that can't have caused it. Sam has been wearing turtle necks since they went shopping; maybe she just has a sore throat and isn't feeling alright.

Lena:"You can object as much as you want, the only way we will allow you to interfere with you staying right where you are now is thru Bill. So if you're doing all this to push us away, it won't work. It'll only get you in trouble. Are you feeling alright?"

Making clear that neither her nor Stef will be manipulated into anything this way, Lena gets up. She can't resist she has to make sure that she isn't acting that way just because she is actually sick. Putting her hand on the girls forehead she is relieved to find it cool.

Sam:"If you say so. Yes I'm fine."

Lena thinks a few minutes they only have two more classes left before school will be out for the day. She really doesn't feel like having Stef come pick the girl up. Especially after this morning the two of them alone could be an explosive mixture right now.

Lena:" Alright, if you don't have anything else to say. You can't go back to class today, for any other student I would be calling their parents now. As that would mean I'd have to get Stef out of work or call myself you'll have to wait here."

She states in a clam but strict tone. Waiting a moment for Sam, giving her a chance to change her mind. Lena isn't stupid she knows something is off but if the kid decides not to share there is nothing she can do but deal with the obvious situation.

Lena:"You can wait over there."

Lena finally says when it is clear that Sam won't say anything. She points to a spare chair standing in the corner. That decision has been made on purpose. Lena is hoping that if she leaves the girl enough space with her thoughts but also in a situation where she can't just run, she'll maybe decide to talk anyway.

* * *

Nothing changes; the situation is still about the same when they get home. In Lena's case the fact that Stef's car is home even adds to her stress. Has something happened?

Lena:"Samantha I want you to go to your room. We'll talk later about what happened today."

She states getting herself a chance to talk to Stef first. The rest of their children have obviously decided that they don't want to be pulled into whatever is going on, because as soon as they have a chance to each of them leaves for their separate rooms. Lena makes sure the little girl does indeed go where she is supposed to and then goes to her wife.

Stef:"Hey hard day?"

Lena:" One could say so, it's tiring… Sam's attitude didn't change all day. We'll have to figure something out there. What's with you? Why are you home?"

Lena asks leaning with her back against Stef and resting her head on her wife's shoulder. This at least makes everything a little better for now.

Stef:"I got an answer from her brother. He actually works pretty close to us and asked if he could come over to see her after work. But guess if she's behaving like that it's not the best idea to do that today."

Lena:"I don't know maybe it would actually be a great Idea, maybe he could get her to talk. Or at least have an idea what's going on here. She basically asked me to stay out of her life and you know what that would mean."

Stef:"So you think we should do it anyway?"

Lena:"Yes I don't think we have a right to interfere between them."

Stef:"Alright I'll let him know then."

Stef texts the young man she had found this morning and stayed cuddled with her partner for now.

Stef:" I have to tell you something else to be able to be home for this, I had to trade meaning I'll have to go back to work after dinner."

Lena sighted, she has expected that but it didn't mean she liked it.

* * *

Upstairs Jesus is trying hard to concentrate on his homework and ignore Hayley's drama. That by now had become clear is nothing but trying to control him. After what feels like the millionth message Jude finally gets annoyed, he takes Jesus phone and just turns it off.

Jude:"Sorry but I can't concentrate like that."

Jesus:"It's alright, you probably saved me there."

After that both of them go back to their homework, neither really feeling like talking.

When Marianna and Callie come down with the boys, the Mums decide it is time to try to talk with the only one still left upstairs.

Stef:"How about you explain to me, what changed since yesterday?"

Stef starts, Lena is right no kid changes so drastically without having a reason to do so. Sam is sitting on her bed. While Lena is sitting down next to the girl, Stef kneels down before her so she is able to see the girl's eyes when she answers. But that isn't the case Sam just shrugs and looks the other way, away from both of them.

Lena:"Look if you don't tell us what's going on we can't help you."

There still isn't anything close to an answer.

Stef:"Alright, we don't want you to go anywhere for now. We expect you to stay close to one of us so we know where you are."

And again she doesn't get a verbal answer but just a slight nod. Stef gets up and extends both hands to help the other two up. Lena gladly takes it but Sam ignores it and just gets up on her own, following them back down, where both mothers have some office work to do. Stef as always is behind on her reports. Sam doesn't object to sitting there with them but had just been staring around for some time now.

Lena:"Are you done with your homework?"

Sam:"Yes."

Lena:"Then how about you write an apology letter to Mrs. White?"

Sam:"Why I'm not sorry. What I said to her is the truth."

Stef:"Then you better do some more thinking. The way you're acting today isn't just out of character it is out of line. And you will apologize."

Sam:"Or what?"

It is obvious that right then and there Sam is asking them to offer her a real threat.

Lena:"Or you will have a lot of time to spend with the two of us, being grounded."

Stef:"I'm sure when you had enough time to think, you will figure out how inacceptable your behavior was and decide to apologize on your own."

Both Stef and Lena are leveling her with their best glare now.

Sam:"So I have to?"

Stef &amp; Lena:"Yes"

They spoke in unison. Huffing Sam does get pen and paper out of her bag. Maybe this hasn't been her best plan. Obviously all she has achieved is that she has gotten herself in trouble with pretty much everyone. Not to keeping them away from her as she intended. She wants them to give up on her not keep her around them even more.

While Stef and Lena are busy working again Sam is trying to figure out what to write, when the doorbell rings.

Stef gets up and Lena winks to Sam.

Lena:"I think you want to see this."

This only has Sam confused, but it does get her up to go see, who is at the door. The second she sees her brother she runs past Stef directly into his arms. For some time both of them just stand there hugging each other close. Stef going back to Lena who has come after Sam as well, silently telling her wife that she needs to get dressed for work again.

Lena is impressed of how much the girl next to her had changs. By now the young man has put her back down again. The two of them are starting to get involved into their own conversation.

Lena:"Sam, why don't you take your brother into the living room? Oh can he understand me, I mean can he read my lips?"

Sam:"Yes he can, and Lena it's rude to speak in the third person when they're next to you."

Lena:"I'm sorry. Hi, would you like something to drink?"

Now what? How is she supposed to understand someone who she can't hear? That will probably create a problem that is if his visits become more frequent they will have to learn how to sign. Sam already is becoming more and more part of the family, what would meant he will be too to some part, they belonged together even though he is obviously grown and standing on his own feet. Sam solves her problem when she just automatically translates what he has signed.

Sam:"A glass of water would be nice, thank you."

After that she pulls her brother into the living room. She hasn't seen him in weeks and can't wait to talk to him. First the usual questions about how they are and everything. Sam updates him on how she has gotten her black eye and has ended up here. Before starting to explain to him that she can't possible stay here because Stef is a cop. He is the one person who can understand, that this isn't because she has something against the police. It is simply about how they have lost their mother. It does have an alike risk as their Mum had when she has gone into the Army. When they were little it had always seemed normal they even had been proud of her. They still are but being proud of her can't take their pain away.

Lena comes back seeing that they obviously are involved into a conversation. So she puts the glass down in front of him and after just a few words she decides to give them some space. Or more she intended too. Chris, Sam's brother holds her arm and indicates her to wait. While he has his other arm around his now crying sister, making it obvious that something has been bothering her, and she hasn't been able to open up to anyone. When Lena set down, he reaches for his phone and just starts to type:

"I'm Sorry. She said you're wife is a police officer. I think you might want to know why that put her off. Our Mum was in the army and Dad was the one who always stayed with us, writing his books from home. Mum was in Iraq when Dad had the car accident. She was supposed to come home with us the other day, but she never came."

Reading that everything becomes finally clear, the problem isn't them, the problem is that the girl has been protecting herself from something that she fears she'll lose anyway.

Lena:"Oh love… I'm so sorry."

She says rubbing the girls back a little.

They sit here and talk for some time but Sam and her brother are mostly just glad to be able to be close for once.

Sadly for the two siblings this visit has been on such short notice that he can't stay for too long, due to an appointment he has with his professor.

When he does say goodbye one thing has majorly changed, the attitude of one little girl, right after she finally does let go of her brother she attaches herself to Lena. Stef comes down to find the two of them sitting together on the sofa Lena cuddling the girl on her lap. Sam's face is still tearstained. Lena mouths to Stef that they need to talk.

Lena:"Love, why don't you go upstairs and wash your face?"

Sam just nods and silently leaves staring at Stef when she walks past her. While Stef now sits down next to Lena, Lena is considering what to say.

Lena:"It is your uniform, that's what sets her off."

This is confusing to Stef. To her that has made sense with Callie but not with a little girl who didn't really have much contact with the police yet.

Lena:"Chris told me… Their Mom was in the army, she didn't come home when she was supposed to after their Dad had died. They lost both parents within a week."

Lena explains, tears in her eyes. Stef can't help it anymore than her wife. She hugs her close


	7. 7 Consequences

_Still don't own anything... Sadly_

_ok so this is my last pre written chapter, but the next one is pretty much finished. I'll just have to go over it one more time. Hope I'll manage this week but no guarentees, no idea if I'll have time._

_enjoy_

* * *

Lena is a little surprised when for the first time since Sam has came to live with them, she isn't one of the first in the kitchen.

Lena: "Callie? Have you seen Sam?"

Lena asks concerned

Callie: "She was still asleep when I came down."

Callie answers while getting her coffee. She thinks that she probably should have woken the girl. But the kid had not gotten a lot of sleep in the last couple of nights, so Callie had let her sleep.

Stef: "How many times were you up with her, last night?"

Stef asks, while both Moms are looking at her as if silently saying: "Yes we know".

Callie turns from the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands and a shocked look for a moment, before she drops her eyes looking at the floor, mumbling

Callie: "A few times."

Lena: "Maybe we should let her sleep. I could go in a little later today."

Lena says, thinking through what she has to get done today.

Stef: "I'd rather she sleeps at night. But you might be right there. She probably hasn't gotten enough for some time now."

Lena: "And Callie. You know you don't have to stay up with her, you could just get one of us."

Lena says waiting for the girl to make eye contact with her, before continuing. Callie gives Lena a slight nod of her head letting her know that she hears what Lena is gently trying to tell her.

Breakfast goes as any typical school morning does with a whirlwind of activity. Callie is happy to escape with the other kids to school, before the subject of Sam not sleeping at night is brought up again.

Stef has been doing paper work from home the past week while she has stayed home with Jesus, so she is glad to finally be getting back onto patrol.

* * *

When it is almost time for Stef to go to work, she goes to wake up Sam, to reassure her that she'd be all right, after the last day.

Stef: "Hey baby, time to wake up."

Stef says quietly, while gently brushing the girls' hair out of her face with one hand and starting to pull the blanket down a little with the other. When she sees Sam's neck she stops, there is a huge ugly bruise on it.

Immediately she realizes why Sam has been wearing turtlenecks. Stef knows that judging by the discoloration it has to be a few days old..

Stef: "Lena?"

Stef calls out to her wife in a concerned voice. Sam is slowly waking up, and sits up in the bed but isn't really awake yet.

In just a moment Lena appears in the doorway, she doesn't like the tone of voice that Stef had used.

Stef: "Come here sweetie"

Stef gently pulls the still groggy girl onto her lap.

She catches Lena's eye, motioning for Lena to take a look at the bruise. Lena pulls a chair to the side of the bed in front of them so she can get a closer look and not be so threatening to Sam. Lena fears that by looking at the bruise and where it is Sam's whole neck has to be hurting her.

Lena: "Morning love. Can you tell me what happened to your neck?"

Lena asks in her gentle calm voice. Sam isn't really awake, not until Lena asks her about her neck. Then her hands instantly go to her neck.

Realizing that they have seen the bruise, she decides to play it off .By getting up and away from them.

Sam: "It's nothing, I'm alright."

Sam says while trying to get out of Stef's lap.

Stef: "Easy Love...We're not upset with you."

Stef says who is doing her best not to hurt the girl in her arms but isn't going to just let this go either.

Lena: "We just want to help you. Does it hurt?"

Lena keeps her voice calm. She hopes that the girl will calm down so that they can get answers.

Sam realizes that she can't get out of Stef's lap and that they aren't acting mad about it so she gives Lena a slight nod.

Both Moms are starting to worry; this can't be from her last foster family. So how did she get it? Neither finds it comforting at all to know that Sam has been hiding the bruise.

Stef: "Do you know when that happened?"

Sam decides she can't answer this question, even if Stef's voice had been calm. She is sure it happened in the car when they almost crashed. But telling your fosters that you think they hurt you is a no go. Especially if you don't intend to get hurt on purpose, people have a tendency to change when they feel threatened.

Stef starts to think, there haven't been any signs when they took Jesus to the doctor. So she knows it can't be older than about five days. After that she can't estimate any closer, Sam has been wearing turtle necks since then.

Lena :"Does anything else hurt?"

Lena asks again in her calm voice. She continues when Sam doesn't answer.

Lena:"Sweetie we need to know to be able to help you, okay?"

Lena fears that Sam might have gotten into a fight at school and it caused the bruise. Not that she has heard anything about any fights. But kids tend to hide such things as long as possible, which could explain why Sam hasn't let them know about the bruise.

Sam just stares at her for a moment weighing her options. Finally she silently pointing to her stomach.

Stef: "May I see?"

Stef asks, not that the girl has a choice. Stef gently as possible lifts the bottom of Sam's pj top a little until she sees a slight bruise.

By the position of the bruise Stef now realizes what has caused both of them. Lena has told her that they almost had a crash; it was made by the girl's seatbelt. Luckily it doesn't appear too bad, and Sam has been healthy the past days.

After hugging her youngest as gentle as possible, and with relief in her eyes Stef says.

Stef: "Love why don't you go get changed and washed up for the day."

Both Moms watch Sam hop down from Stef's lap and hurry out of the room.

Stef waits till she hears the bathroom door close before starting to talk to her wife.

Stef: "Lena I think it's from when you guys almost crashed. I know it shouldn't be serious otherwise she would have collapsed by now but I'd still prefer to have her checked out."

Lena: "Agreed, but I have to be in a meeting soon, could you take her?"

Lena asks only to have Stef nod her head while answering.

Stef : "I guess I'll have to."

After kissing her wife Stef leaves to call her boss, letting her know she'll be late again. It will probably mean even more desk work for her to take home. But this has to be done; she has to make sure everything is alright.

After all if it is just slight, it will bother Stef until it does get checked out. She doesn't like that Sam has hid it for days and hasn't said anything to anyone. Stef is pretty sure Sam hasn't even said anything to Callie, because her eldest daughter is way to mature not to have said something to the Moms if one of the younger ones is hurt.

A little later Stef is sitting in ER, keeping a close eye on Sam who is in the seat beside her. And keeps telling her that she is fine and this isn't necessary. Obviously it doesn't matter what Stef says to explain it Sam won't change her mind about this, so Stef has decided to just leave the issue alone for now. She has made clear that she and Lena have decided it is necessary and their opinion is the only one that counts at the moment. Yes they do listen to their kids but that doesn't mean they themselves don't get the last word. Especially in such important things.

After what seems forever to Stef they are finally brought into an examination room. Just a moment later a doctor joins them.

Doctor: "What do we have here?"

The question is asked while the doctor is still partly studying Sam's file for a few more seconds.

Stef: "A few days ago Sam and my wife were almost in a car accident. Luckily she managed to stop the car before they crashed. We didn't think much of it until we found out about the bruising Sam has been hiding from us. It's probably nothing serious but we'd still rather have her checked out."

Stef explains the situation while trying to calm Sam at the same time. It becomes obvious that the fidgeting girl doesn't like hospitals. Sam seems a lot more stressed now, that they are back here in the examination room. Sam does her best to hide any emotions, even though Stef can see right through her.

Doctor: "I wish more parents were as concerned there as you are. Let's have a look at it, shall we?"

The doctor states, while addressing Sam with the second part. Sam would love to just say no; after all she is asking her. But sadly she knows Stef won't allow her the decision. The question has only been placed to get her moving. Pushing Stef's hand, who intends to help her, away the girl climbes onto the table. Stef places herself behind it, so she can be close to Sam trying to reassure her. She is also in position to hold Sam if she needs to, without getting into the doctors way.

The Doctor examines Sam's neck for a moment having her turn it to all sides and causing her to flinch when the doctor touches it even slightly. Then she has Sam lie down so she can check her tummy. Once the doctor is satisfied that there are no signs of internal injuries Sam is allowed to get back up while the doctor addresses Stef.

Doctor: "Your little girl here had luck, a great deal of it to be exact. She didn't get injured any further than the bruising. This could have ended a lot worse. I know most children really don't like the thought, but the seatbelt can do more harm than good if it doesn't fit, I can only advise you to use child restraints until the seatbelt fits her the way it is supposed to be, across the thighs and her shoulder."

The Doctor explains to Stef, than saying goodbye to both of them and leaving. Stef can't help but to agree that Sam has been lucky. She herself has seen enough car accidents to know that things could have ended differently and probably would have if Lena wouldn't have been able to prevent the crash. Right now she is actually upset with herself, for not realizing into what kind of risk they have put the girl in, not before something has happened to prove it.

After a stop at Target, to get booster seats for Sam for both cars, so that there is no risk for such a thing to happen again. Stef takes Sam back home, intending to get them both grounded. She needs to get a few things settled with Sam before taking her to school. Stef would keep her home all day if it weren't for yesterday's events at school and the fact that she really needs to put some hours in at the station.

Once they get into the house Stef doesn't give Sam a chance to run upstairs but takes her by the hand guiding her into the living room. Stef decides to keep her as close as possible, for the conversation they are about to have, pulling her onto her lap and cuddling her close when they are seated on the couch. It is obvious that Sam doesn't really appreciate the position she is in now, but she isn't physically fighting Stef. Sam is still mentally keeping her distance. Especially with Stef, since the girl has found out what she is doing for a living.

Stef: "Are you okay now?"

Stef asks, once Sam settles a little bit. Sam gives her a slight nod. Stef tries to approach the subject as gentle as possible.

Stef: "Sweetheart why didn't you say anything, when you realized, that you got hurt?"

The house is quite for several minutes while Stef waits for Sam to decide to actually answer the question.

Sam: "It wasn't that bad, there was no need to worry anyone with it."

Stef is a little shocked to hear such words out of a young girl, too young to be thinking that way.

Stef: "Baby it isn't your job to decide that. It's ours, Lena's and mine. We are here to protect you and take care of you. We can't really do our job if you don't let us know when something is off. Your job is to be a child and to let us know when anything happens. Okay?"

She tries to explain the situation as gentle as possible.

Fact is it is dangerous to hide something like that and until they can be certain she will tell when something happens they will have to keep a close eye on her. But Stef can't approach the subject that way; they are still earning her trust. It is illusion to believe she will tell them things like that, before she trusts them to keep her safe.

Sam listens quietly and takes her time to respond.

Sam: "You know I do appreciate the effort, but I'm not a baby anymore, I can take care of myself. So guess you don't have a job there."

She says with a lot more confidence then she feels.

It breaks Sam's heart, because she would wish nothing more than to feel safe again, but she knows better than to get attached to anyone. Especially Stef, if she doesn't decide to give up on her she'll just lose her in other ways, the same way she lost her Mom.

Stef waits a moment to see if this is really all Sam intends to say before responding.

Stef:"Good for us that you don't get to decide that. Sam, honey you are a child and until you are off age you will need someone to take care of you, whether you like it or not. We only want what's best for you. But to be able to do that we need your help. We need you to trust us a little more, let us know when you're hurt, so we can protect you and help you."

After Stef finally gets an affirmative nod, she spends some more time cuddling with her youngest, trying to reassure her before it is time to get them to the school.

At school Jesus has been avoiding Hayley all day and his luck is starting to run out, right now he's literally hiding in the boy's bathroom because she was coming his way. He needs to solve this. No matter what he does he will never be good enough for her and to be honest he is starting to hate the relationship they have. Sure Emma and Lexi have been pushy too sometimes but never like that. Hayley starts to remind him of his birth mother and not in a good way. After deciding what he will say he finally leaves the bathroom again, directly looking for his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

Jesus: "Hayley, I have to tell you something and there is nothing you can say to change my mind. It's over, you don't care about me and I'm thru with people like you. I end up in the hospital and all you care about is that the tattoo with your name is gone."

He states as cool as possible and leaves before he even has a chance to change his mind, knowing that he can't see anyone cry without getting soft again.

Stef arrives at school after having picked up lunch for the three of them. She goes directly into Lena's office taking Sam with her knowing that Lena wants to escort her to class later so she can make sure the girl apologizes to her teacher.

After knocking on the door and waiting to make sure they can come in, Stef opens the door letting the girl go in before her.

Stef: "Hey love how was your morning?"

She asks her wife while going over to give Lena a kiss.

Lena: "It was a mostly pointless meeting, otherwise pretty good. How was yours? What did the doctor say about our little one?"

Lena responds while in-between sharing a kiss with Stef.

Sam watches them a little unsure about how to act, while Stef informs Lena of the outcome of their trip to the hospital. To Sam all of this seems stupid. She is old enough and her size doesn't truly matter. To her it is irrational that they would even think about it. Not because she thinks people shouldn't care about each other, it is because by now Sam has learned that she isn't important enough for anyone to do anything more than one has to.

All three of them sit down at Lena's desk and eat their lunch.

Lena: "Love, are you okay?"

Lena finally asks Sam who hasn't said a word since they got there. She only gets a slight nod of the head as a response. Although Lena doesn't believe this to be the case, she decides to leave it be, knowing Sam will need time to settle in with them before she'll truly open up to anyone.

Lena: "Alright once lunch is over Stef and I are going to take you to class, you still need to apologize to Mrs. White. Do you have the letter?"

Lena decides to move on to a subject she isn't willing to let go. They will have no chance to gain the girls trust without following thru and setting clear boundaries.

Sam:"Yeah, but I can do that on my own."

Sam states. Intending to do so before the whole class is there, because that would be too embarrassing.

Stef: "No we will go with you, no getting out of that."

Stef states calmly, but still in a no nonsense voice, indicating that it would be better to just accept it.

Sam: "Okay but maybe we should go early; Mrs. White doesn't like it when class gets interrupted."

Sam tries to at least get out of having to do it in front of her whole class.

Lena: "I don't think so; you misbehaved in front of your entire class didn't you?"

Lena waits for the girl to nod in response before she continues.

Lena: "That means you will also have to apologize with everyone present, this lets everyone know it wasn't okay. You don't want anyone to repeat your mistake do you?"

Lena states in her best Momma voice fixing Sam with a strict glare making it clear that there is no room left for discussion. Apparently Sam doesn't realize how easy she is getting off here, which she wouldn't have without the mothers finding out why she reacted that way.

Once the lunch break is over they do indeed escort Sam to her class room staying in the doorway until Sam is seated at her desk after apologizing to her teacher. Stef goes to work while Lena stays there a little longer, watching the happenings in the class for some time thru the window in the closed door, only leaving after being relieved, that Sam does seem to be better behaved now.


	8. 8 Family time

_Sadly I still don't own anything from the fosters..._

_and I do hope the wait was worth it._

_the next one will be the trial, I want it out of the way xD but it still needs some work... not happy with it just yet..._

_oh and since a guest had a wish (Callie getting in trouble at school) I put it in my notes and will build it in when I feel its fitting..._

_At the moment I have something else going thru my head as well so it might take a little while... eventually I can't push back when an idea builds up too much... just so you know..._

* * *

Although most of the week has been going smooth, Lena is glad that today is Friday. The Week did start stressful enough that she was longing for the weekend starting Tuesday. But that's not the only reason for Lena to look forward to this weekend. They had managed to convince all the kids to spend tonight as a movie night and Saturday at the beach. Winter would be coming soon and for that weekend the weather should be great. It will probably be one of the last chances to spend a day at the beach until the next year. Even Jesus and Sam have healed up enough to go swimming.

Checking the time once more Lena decides it is time to wrap it up. It does mean she'll have about an hour of work to do at home but she intends to take care of while the kids are doing their homework. It doesn't take long for the kids to meet her, for a ride home. Everyone agreed that they were ready for the weekend. Once Lena gets them home she reminds them she would be checking to make sure all of them had done their homework before the weekend fun got in full swing.

Once Lena is assured everyone has their homework done she starts on preparing dinner with Jude's help, while the rest of the kids go their own ways for now. Brandon upstairs, working hard on getting his skills back. Callie is outside taking pictures, while Sam is climbing the tree, making Lena a little worried. But not nearly as much as the twins who are isolating themselves again. Lena hopes that either of them will open up about what seems to be bothering them; Lena shakes it off her worried thoughts and concentrates on Jude and her cooking.

When everyone is taking their seat at the table for dinner, Stef walks into the kitchen, after coming down stairs from putting away her gun. "Hey, Loves." She greets everyone while walking over to Lena so she can kiss her. Then she sits down at her place next to Sam as dinner. Dinner is typical food being passed, everyone talking at once and the twins fighting.

* * *

After dinner Lena sends first her wife up to the shower and then Sam for her shower after she is finished with her chore of the week, taking the trash out. Lena supervises the dish washing and the kitchen clean up with the rest of the kids. Once she is satisfied that the chores are being done she lets Jude go pick out the movie as she starts the popcorn. She leaves the finishing of the snacks gather to the older kids as she takes clean pjs up to Sam so she'll be ready for bed after the movie is over.

A little while later, everyone is settling down in the living room for the movie. Stef and Lena sitting cuddled up on the couch on the left side. Jude and Callie are sitting on the two chairs in front of them, Brandon in the one on the other side, the twins are sitting next to the Mums on the sofa and Sam is sitting on the floor next to Callie leaning sideways onto her chair.

Stef: "Okay, once the movie starts there will be no talking, everybody ready?"

Stef asks and waits a moment before starting the movie. After everyone nods starts it. Everyone is a little surprised of Jude's pick. Of course he had been told to pick something kid friendly cause of Sam but with "Frozen", He surprises everyone even Callie wouldn't have thought that he'd pick a Disney movie. While everyone takes a surprised glimpse at Jude he looks to Sam who is smiling bright. He has remembered that she had wished so much to see the Movie when it was in the cinemas while they still lived with the Olmsted's. Him smiling over to her the way he does, proves that he picked it just for her. Although it has just been a short moment still at the intro of the movie, it was enough for both Mums to catch on. Just a minute later nothing about this interaction can be seen, except for maybe Sam's obvious excitement of the movie.

About an hour later Sam's head starts to get heavier, so do her eyes. Callie who catches on to this pulls the girl into her lap so she is sure she can't fall back and maybe hit her head at the table. As stupid as it might sound she had been worried about the little girl that had become like a sister to her over the half year they had lived together. Callie had hated the fact that she had to leave her with him. As much as she doesn't approve of Sam's solution for that one time she was actually glad the kid had found it.

Both mothers notice how much their youngest has to fight to stay awake thru the whole movie. After glancing at her wife to make sure she agrees Stef gets up to get the girl into her bed. Neither of them intending to take a grumpy kid to the Beach the next day.

Stef: "Let's get you to bed, sweetheart."

Bending down next to Callie intending to carry the already half asleep child upstairs. This only makes in Sam tightening her grip around Callie's neck. Who feels her mum gently holding her down on her shoulder when she tries to get up to put the little one into her bed. While she knows they don't want her to take over when ever Jude or now Sam need her and step back from them, she can't bring herself to take away the only safety net the girl accepts at the moment.

Lena: "Honey you know she's safe, you have to learn to step back and allow us to take care of her."

After a gentle reminder from Lena and a slight nod from Stef, Callie finally loses her grip around Sam, signaling her foster sister to do the same and allow her Mums in a little farther.

Stef hugs the girl slightly and carries her into the Bathroom once she has her in her arms. Reminding the obviously exhausted child that she still needs to brush her teeth.

Once Sam is done she gently leads her into her room, where Lena is already waiting on the edge of the girls bed. Both mothers have agreed that while they are gaining her trust they should whenever possible both be putting the girl to bed. Partly out of consistency and partly to get her used to be cared for by both of them.

* * *

Although Saturday morning is quite busy with everyone getting ready for the beach it goes smooth with none of the children arguing for once. With both cars loaded, due to the fact that they can't fit all six children and both of them in one car, Lena grumpily admits to herself that they might have to look into exchanging at least one of them for a Van. She doesn't like the thought but she also doesn't like the idea of having to take both cars for every family outing there would be.

Sam as always sitting right next to Callie. The mothers are hoping that this will become less extreme once the older girls got move into their room.

* * *

Arriving at the intended spot of the beach both mothers struggle to get their children to help set up the blankets and shade offering tents. Before allowing their kids to hit the water. Stef intentionally keeping close to their youngest not knowing whether she had said the truth when she assured them she could swim. And even if she is able to, that doesn't mean she is able to do so well enough to be swimming in the ocean. When Stef feels comfortable that in fact all her kids could swim well enough, she goes to sit down next to Lena. Just enjoying their time together, while watching their kids play games in the water.

Currently they are trying to knock each other down. Callie carrying Sam on her shoulder, Jude is on Brandon's and Marianna who intentionally goes easy on the other girls, on Jesus. After a while of unsuccessful tries on all three sides Jude finally manages to nock Sam down. Who to Marianna's surprise stands up still laughing. Now that Marianna is relieved and not as scared about hurting the younger girl, not anymore all kids fight equally. That is until Callie hears wheezing from the girl on her shoulder. Right before she has a chance to signal to the others that they'll need a break both of them get knocked over. Brandon realizes Callie's stressed expression when she pulls up Sam beside her and although the younger one wants to get right back into the game Callie refuses.

Callie: "No."

Brandon: "I think we could all use a break."

Brandon offered when he saw Callie trying to get the youngest out of the water. Trying to defuse the situation. But before the Kids even manage to get out of the water Callie still struggling to pull Sam out with her, Stef as well as Lena reach them. They apparently saw that something is going on.

Stef: "everything ok?"

She asks while both mother look over each and every one of them. After having her eyes linger on Sam for a moment, becoming certain what the issue at hand is Stef seeks eye contact with Callie who really doesn't feel like tadling on the younger one. Sure she has been trying to pull her out of the water but that doesn't mean she feels like her Mums need to take over the situation. Brandon seeing his Sisters dilemma, thru her feeling loyal to both sides decides to step in.

Brandon: "Yeah, but I think someone really needs a break."

Nodding his head towards Sam to make sure they know whom he is talking about.

Lena: "Why don't you come sit with us for a little while?"

Lena asks while extending her hand towards the little girl, hopping this will solve the situation for now. Intending to make sure her daughter rests till she does feel better.

Sam: "Cause I don't want to!"

Sam pushes Callie away as strong as she cans and simply ignores Lenas hand. Even though her talking makes it obvious breathing is an issue right now, she has no intention to stop having fun any time soon. Crossing her Arms in front of her she looks stubbornly into Lenas eyes. Before Lena can react Stef steps in, obviously not pleased at having her wife disrespected like this.

Stef: "Let me rephrase that for you, you will come to sit down with us, weather you want to or not. Sweetheart I know you don't like it but you do need to take a break."

Stef closes the short distance between them while stating the first part in her no nonsense voice. Becoming softer and going down to the girls level when she reaches her. After locking their eyes for a moment she stands up and pushes the little girl towards Lena, signaling the older kids to stay where they are, seeing that Jude as well as Callie start to follow them. Once they reach the spot where Lena is waiting she as well puts her hand on the girls back, still leveling Sam with a slight stare obviously displeased with what had just happened. Sam looks back to Callie for a moment seeking support, but all Callie does is signal her that she should be going. Reaching their blankets they sit down, Sam silently while doing her best to keep as much distance between them as she can while still sitting in the shade.

Lena: "Come here."

Lena is holding up a towel for Sam not wanting her to stay in the wind wet and intending to resolve what just happened. She watches her youngest stand up and just look from her to Stef and back a few times. Only once she does offer the girl a small smile she decides to come closer and sit down next to her. Cuddling her up in the blanket and putting her arm around the small still bony shoulders Lena as well as Stef just observe her breathing And her posture for a moment. Now the stubborn expression they had seen just moments ago was entirely gone. Next to them was a nervous almost frightened child trying desperately to control her breathing. Stef reaches into their bags for the inhaler that had been put there in order to hand it to Sam. Once it had been used Lena waits a few more moments before starting to speak.

Lena: "You know what you just did is not acceptable. We told you we won't let you hurt yourself. And as much as we understand that you don't want to stop when you are having fun, you need to learn to take a break when you feel any trouble breathing. Refusing to do so when you are told will only make things worse. And the tone you just used was disrespectful."

Lena explains in a gentle but strict tone. There is no question that the girl by now understood that she overstepped a line. The situation obviously scaring her, which couldn't be helping her breathing. Lena is gently rubbing her back trying to calm the situation. Yes they won't accept tantrums or outbursts like that from her, but that had been made clear by Stef and if she wouldn't have Lena would have. Now their daughters' health and calming her was more important. Especially since all the stubbornness had left her demeanor.

Stef: „Come here."

Stef said gently opening her arms for a hug, showing that they still accepted her, wanting to end the situation now. Sam doesn't move eyeing Stef uncertain until Lena gently pushes her into up and into Stefs direction, with her arm still around the girls' shoulders. Stef instantly pulls her daughter into her lap cuddling her close.

Stef: "Honey, yes you made a mistake, we all do them. But that doesn't change how we feel about you, nothing you can do will. Yes you should have stopped when you felt your breathing getting harder and yes the way you reacted when you were told to stop is not acceptable, but you know even when we don't like the way you behave and there might be consequences. But we will never feel any different about you; we won't stop caring about you ok?"

When Stef gets no response Lena presses slightly on the girls hand that she had kept in hers, receiving s slight nod from their daughter. Who now actually cuddles up to Stef, the first time on her own choice since she came to them, tightening her grip on Lenas hand as well. Both Mums exchange happy smiles. They are aware that the newest member of their family probably wouldn't have trusted them so fast if it hadn't been for Callie and Jude.

After some time sitting there and just watching the others, the lack of sleep Sam has had for some time now catches up with her. Probably because the first time in a long time she feels actually safe with the parents she has around her. She had just gone way too far. Sure she was having fun but you never ignore an order from your foster parents or even worse tell them no, not if you don't want to get beat up. But with those two, although she had been told that it wasn't ok what she just did nothing else happened. And they actually seemed more concerned because of her breathing than anything else. And on top of that they were actually cuddling here after she had just been nothing but trouble. She hadn't felt so safe since she had been forced to leave her home. All this allows her guard to drop for a moment and her eyes as well.

About half an hour later the rest of the kids walk up to their mothers. All of them are displaying wide grins; they are obviously up to something. That is until Lena mentions them to be quiet and points at the still sleeping girl in Stefs arms.

Brandon: "oh she's cute."

He exclaims to Marianna's shock when they get closer.

Marianna: "Easy for you to say, you don't get woken up cause of her nightmares every night."

It's not that Marianna isn't glad that her new baby sister or more probably soon to be baby sister is finally sleeping peacefully. But in more than a week, since the day Sam had come home with Stef she didn't get to sleep thru one night. And as cute as the picture Callie apparently was taking with her phone right now was, it probably wouldn't change much about their nights.

Lena: "Okay you two need to wake us when she gets up at night, and Callie I mean it, you both need your sleep."

Marianna was looking smugly at Callie she had been telling her sister exactly that every night. But one no from the little one and Callie was begging her to just lie back down. Which would have been ok when she would have been able to go back to sleep but no the lights had to stay on and it took Callie forever to get the girl calm again. This time Callie just nodded her head. Yes they were right; after all they had managed to help her with so much, even to teach her how to trust. At least most of the time. Plus by now Sam is obviously comfortable enough to sleep in their arms, which proves she at least trusts Callies and Juds judgment there, if nothing else.

Callie: "You know I can send you this. It will be great for blackmail, believe me."

Callie tries to joke in order to defuse the now awkward situation. Plus it is true; any cute picture of that girl is great for blackmail. This one especially cause while playing and sleeping a few of the girls curly hairs had come out of her braids and are now circling her face. Jude grins knowing that Sam can be blackmailed with any evidence of her hated curls.

Jesus: "When do we eat? I'm hungry."

Marianna:" Well duh, you're always hungry."

The twins interaction makes everyone laugh. Stef trying her best to keep it quiet and not to move too much. She has no intention to wake the sleeping girl in her arms just yet.

The rest of the day passes with normal family fun. Including Sam forcing Callie to delete the picture she has taken while the girl was asleep. Of course Callie complies knowing she will be able to get it back thru her mum.


End file.
